Playing With My Soul Strings
by Hidding-In-Shadows
Summary: The two hottest rock-alternative bands are neck and neck!The all boy band, Death Park,and the all girl band,Blue City,have been rivals since the day their lead singers,Soul Evans and Maka Albarn,met each other and began their love-hate friendship.But what happens with the bands are both put on tour with rock band, Undead Lord, as opening acts?M for sexual,language, violance
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** The two hottest rock-alternative bands are neck and neck! The all boy band, Death Park, and the all girl band, Blue City, have been rivals since the day their lead singers and band members, Soul 'Eater' Evans and Maka 'Angel' Albarn, met each other and began their love-hate friendship. But what happens with the bands are both put on tour with the oldest of the old rock band, Undead Lord, as opening acts for their last tour? Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.

**Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.**

* * *

**Playing With My Soul-String  
****By: Stepping-In-Flames**

Chapter 1

* * *

The twelve year old girl sat in the lobby with a book in her lap. Her father, 'Spirit' Michael Albarn was leaning on the counter, sweet talking the twenty-something receptionist as he waited to go met up with his friend and band partner, Shig Death. Maka flipped the page of her book, skimming the page with her green eyes. "So, how old are you?" Spirit asked the young women, making her cheeks flare. "24." she answered, leaning forward and pressing her ample breast together, making them seem even larger. Spirit gave her his winning smirk and Maka sighed.

"Papa." she said. The man turned his head, his long red hair falling over his shoulders. "Yes Maka dear?" he asked, his blue eyes wide. "I'm half her age." she stated simple, flipping the page again. Spirit's face went white and the women frowned. Spirit swallowed hard and his eyes darted down the hall way were a man walked down, a funny looking skull mask on. "D-death! You come at the best times." Spirit said, opening his arms to his friend and giving him a big hug.

"That I do Spirit." the man laughed. He turned to Maka and nodded. Maka could imagine him smiling warmly under the mask to the young girl He'd known her since the day she was born. Maka placed her book mark in her book and stood, turning to Death and smiled. "Death." she greeted, giving a small bow. Death opened his arms. "Aw, come here Maka." Maka ran forward and hugged her godfather with a wide smile. "How have you been? Keeping your father out of trouble?" her godfather asked, turning to Spirit who had gone back to flirting with the receptionist. Maka rolled her eyes. "I think that is physically impossible Death."

Death chuckled and ruffled the young girls hair with his large hand. "Your father and I are just going to go talk for a little." Maka nodded and Death turned back to Spirit. "Spirit, come on." the red haired man winked at the girl and then walked away with his friend as Maka sat back into her chair, opening her book. She read a few of the pages before the sound of the sliding doors echoed in the lobby. Maka saw the black polished shoes of two men go by and the receptionist greet them warmly. "I'm here for an appointment with Stein." a gruff voice said. Maka heard the flipping of pages before the women moaned with an 'a-hum!' she said a few more things before the man said thank you. "Soul, just stay in here for now. I'll be back shortly."

Maka heard the echo of the polished shoes go down the opposite hallway to Dr. Stein's room. Maka heard the other person walk over to her and stop. Maka flipped the page in her book and saw the black polished shoes in front of her. She glanced up from her bangs to see a boy her age, maybe a year older. His hair was frost white and smoothed down and his red eyes were sharp and looked right into hers. "Do you mind?" she asked, cocking a light brown eyebrow. The boy blinked. "What are you reading?" he asked, sitting next to her.

"It's called Among The Hidden. It's a series." she said directly, flipping another page. (A/N: XD I LOVE that series still. It's SO creative! And a bunch of twists, READ IT!) Soul nodded and folded his hands on his lap. "Whacha doing here?" he asked. Maka sighed and closed her book. "My Papa is Spirit." Soul's eyes went large. "_The_ Spirit?" Maka nodded and Soul whistled. "Man, that guy's, like, my idol. What's it like to have him as a dad?" Maka's eyes drifted to the receptionist and followed her as she walked to the room behind the desk, taking a break. "It's not as amazing as you think . . . " She looked down at her hands that were now clasped in her lap also. Soul looked at the girl and cleared his throat. "Well, my dad's Dustin Evans."

Maka raised an eyebrow. "The famous cello player?" Soul chuckled. "The one an only." Maka smiled. "I like his stuff." Soul snorted and pulled his arms behind his head. "It's _boring_. I like rock. Rock's better." Maka pursed her lips. "Yeah, rocks good." Soul looked at her as she played with her thumbs. Soul reached over and tugged on her pigtail. "Why do you wear these? They're so uncool." Maka grabbed her book, her eye twitching. "Maka . . . CHOP!" she brought the book over his head and hit him hard, making him growl with the pain. "What the hell!" he exclaimed. Maka narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'm sensitive." Soul rubbed his head. "Geez, I guess you are. Sorry Tiny-Tits." CHOP! "Ow, ow, ow, I guess I was asking for that." Soul said, rubbing the swelling bump on his head. Maka folded her arms over her chest and stuck her tongue out at him. Soul smirked at her and tugged on another pigtail. "No, but seriously, why do you wear these? You're, what, twelve and _still_ wearing pigtails?" Maka pushed his hand away and took her pigtail in hand, playing with it and looked down at the ground with sad eyes. "My Mama use to put my hair in pigtails everyday . . . until she left." Soul bunched his brows together for a second before mentally punching himself. _Fuck, you dumbass. Spirit and his wife broke up, that's the whole reason Undead Lord broke up in the first place. _"I-I'm sorry, I-I forgot."

"Why did you even talk to me? Did you really even care about that book?" she asked, returning her her book. The boy shrugged. "I don't, it was just an excuse to talk to you." Maka looked up to him with wide eyes, her cheeks pink. The boy smiled and revealed sharp, pointed teeth. He reached out, holding his hand out. "Soul Evans." Maka looked at it before taking it in her own hand. "Maka Albarn."

* * *

The crowd's roar was lowered as the stage went dark and the whole concert area went dark. Murmurs were spread around. In the front row, a blonde nineteen year old girl stood with her hands on her hips, her blonde hair pulled into pigtails, and her green eyes shinning. She was clad in low wasted black jeans, a green half shirt, and a small paperback shoved in her back pocked. A silver necklace of an _M_ shaped as a musical note hung around her neck loosely. To her left, her best friend since the third grade, Tsubaki, stood with her hands up in the air, clapping. The tall girl wore long jeans like Maka and a dark blue tank top, making her equally dark eyes pop. He long black hair was down and her pink lips held a smile. Maka looked to her right to see her three other friends, Kim, Liz, and Patti laughing and drinking cups of beer.

Liz, a twenty year old women, was wearing a tight black skirt and a white shirt, her dirt blond hair long down to the middle of her back as she shook her head back and forth. Her younger sister, Patti, who was the same age as Maka, wore light denim jeans that she rolled up to stop at mid shin and a bright pink shirt so the others couldn't lose her. Just because Patti was nineteen didn't mean she was the brightest of the bunch, often running off and slipping away, but you could easily spot her bright blonde short hair and her large, baby blue eyes from any crowd. Kim, also twenty, was wearing a skirt also and her top was a silver sparking one. Her bright pink hair was short and choppy, stopping right above her shoulders and her blue eyes a nice medium color.

Suddenly on the stage, the sound of footsteps could be heard. Everyone cheered as a single spot light shinned on the stage. A single man stood on stage. He was twenty years old and wore black jeans and a loose white shirt. One side of his pants slumped lower then the other, showing off the top of his red boxers. In his hand was a single microphone and a guitar was slung around his back. He gave the crowd a smirk and earned a huge cry from all the girls, showing off his pointed teeth. His white hair was glowing in the light and his red eyes flashed with danger. he brought the mic to his plump lips and laughed lightly. With a deep and husky voice he said. "So how are you all doing tonight?"

The crowd roared and he chuckled, walking around the stage. "Well I'll take that as a fan-fucking-tastic!" the crowd roared again and this time the man let it go on for a minute before hushing them with his hand. "Well, I'm sorry to say but, this is going to be our last song for the night guys." Everyone sighed and began to boo as Maka looked up to the man with narrowed eyes, blocking the glare from the spotlight from his glass mic. "I know, I know, totally not cool right? But we promise you that this song, you are going to love." his eyes drifted over the crowd before the spot light went off and everyone cheered once more.

The sound of music started, like from a d.j. stand and instantly everyone screamed, roaring with excitement. As the first words came out of the white haired man's mouth, the lights flicked on, showing the whole band.

_"__I'mma be that nail in your coffin  
__Sayin' that I softened  
__I was duckin' down to reload  
__So you can save your petty explanations  
__I don't have the patience  
__Before you even say it I know"_

The band was made of five band members and four instruments, five including the piano that sat off to the side on the stage that the leader singer was playing earlier. Two of the members played the guitar. Both looked like they were in their early twenties. The taller one wore a faded white tank top with dark blue jeans and extremely short hair, buzz cut style. Glasses laid on the bridge of his noise and his face was scrunched up with concentration as he played the guitar. The other one was standing perfectly straight, the guitar in his hands held at an 180 degree angle and his face straight. his black hair was long and covered the tops of his ears, three odd white stripes on the left side of his head. he wore a black suit-like outfit and on both middle fingers, rings. he played the guitar with fast fingers and skillfully, making every girl dream of him. Maka chuckled at the appearance of the man still. (1)

_"You let your pride and your ego  
__Talk slick to me, no  
__That is not the way I get down  
__And look at how you lose your composure  
__Now let me show you  
__Exactly how the breaking point sounds"_

The white haired man went on rapping/singing and the drummer jumped from his set and brought a mic to his lips, singing/screaming the lyrics in the mic of the chorus.

_"I wanna see you choke on your lies_  
_Swallow up your greed_  
_Suffer all alone in your misery_  
_Choke on your lies_  
_Swallow up your greed_  
_Suffer all alone in your misery"_

He held the front of his bagging shorts in his hand, his black boxers showing. A white tank covered his buff chest and his blue hair was wild, green eyes large and bright as he was the star of everyone's attention at the moment. The d.j. was nodding, his headphones on. He nodded his head along, his brown eyes down at the board and one hand on the ear muff, listening to his music and beets deeply. Maka's eyes returned to the main singer and the blue haired moneky as the continued on with the song.

_"What is it you want me to tell you_  
_I am not the failure_  
_I would rather live and let be_  
_But you came with the right kind of threat to_  
_Push me to let you_  
_No you can't intimidate me_  
_You disrespect me so clearly_  
_Now you better hear me_  
_That is not the way it goes down_  
_You did it to yourself and it's over_  
_Now let me show you_  
_Exactly how the breaking point sounds_

_I wanna see you choke on your lies_  
_Swallow up your greed_  
_Suffer all alone in your misery_  
_Choke on your lies_  
_Swallow up your greed_  
_Suffer all alone in your misery_  
_I wanna see you choke on your lies_  
_Swallow up your greed_  
_Suffer all alone in your misery_  
_Choke on your lies_  
_Swallow up your greed_  
_Suffer all alone in your misery_

_You did it to yourself _

_I wanna see you choke on your lies_  
_Swallow up your greed_  
_Suffer all alone in your misery_  
_Choke on your lies_  
_Swallow up your greed_  
_Suffer all alone in your misery"_

The crowd went wild as the last words were sung and the Death Park band was panting on the stage, sweat covering their bodies and everyone clapped, standing and hollering. Maka lifted her hands into the air, clapping them and a huge grin on her face. The white haired man ran a hand through his damp hair, spiking it up more and pressed his fingers to his lips before holding them up to the crowd. "Thank you. You all have a save drive home and a good fucking night." they all turned and walked off stage as the lights went off and replaced with lights over the crowd. People started leaving after the third encore and Maka just shook her head. Her friend was so stupid. He was suppose to give them at the lest four encores if they love him that much.

Maka fished into her back pocket that didn't have her book in it and reached in it to pull out her backstage pass, but paused as she realized that it wasn't there anymore. "Damn!" she hissed. Tsubaki looked to her friend. "What's wrong Maka?' she asked, her eyes worried. Maka just shook her head. "Nothing, someone just jacked my pass. Soul will let me in though." Tsubaki smiled to her friend and played with her own pass which hung around her neck. Liz looked over to her two friends, whistling. :Come on guys, let's get going before the line gets too long."

The five friends made their way to the back of the stage and there was already a mile long line there, people squealing and talking. As the girls walked by, a few other pointed them out and held out papers, tickets, even their own arms with Sharpies for them to sign. Maka and the others smiled. Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Kim were a band, a band that were neck and neck wit the Death Park. The Blue City. The quickly made it to the front, the four girls flashing their passes to the guards and Maka about to walk in with them when the guard held his arm out. "Whoa there missy. No pass, no meting the band."

"Oh come on, I'm best friends with them. Maka Albarn." she said, putting her hands on her hips. People began to take their phone out and record. _The_ Maka 'Angel' Albarn couldn't get pass? This was unheard of! The guard shook his head. "Nice try, but everyone uses that on me. Next." Maka let out a frustrated growl and looked over the rope to see Soul walking by with a towel in hand, drying his wet hair. His jeans hugged his hips and the tops of black boxers could be seen. He was shirt-less, showing off his six pack and tight chest which was married with a white scar he got from protecting Maka as teens from a guy attacking her on the street. All the girls squealed and took pictures.

"Soul! Get your lazy ass over here." she yelled of the girls, shaking her hand in the air. Soul looked over with wide red eyes, but then smiled and strolled over. "Sup." he said, nodding to her and then flashing a smile to the girls who practically came right then. Maka rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Tell them to let me in Soul." she sighed. Soul tilted his head with a dangerous smirk on his lips. "Sorry, but who are you again?" Maka face palmed and groaned. "For fuck-sakes Soul . . . "

"I'm sorry, but I don't know you." he smirked even wider. "Maybe if you give me a little . . . show after my long one I'd be more then happy to let you in." Maka looked at him with a smile on her face. "Oh yeah, let me just get my guitar right here and sing you a little song." Soul raise an eyebrow. "I didn't mean _that_ kind of show . . . " he trailed off and Maka's face went pink and she face palmed again. "Really Soul, really?" He smiled even wide and Maka closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "That wouldn't even happen if I was drunk." Soul smiled and shrugged, nodding to the guard who unhooked the rope and Maka smiled to Soul that kind of 'ha-ha, _so_ funny' smile. "Thanks." Soul smiled and drapped an arm around his friends shoulders. "Hey, it was worth a shot."

All the girls went '_Aw_' like a cute aw and then a damn-bitch-stole-him aw. Soul let Maka go and turned to the girls. "I got to sign some shit now. Tell Star and everyone I'll be in there shortly." he gave her a wink and Maka rolled her eyes, walking into the room they had back stage as Soul returned to his fans. Black Star and Tsubaki sat at one of the couches talking to each other in low voices. Black Star, the blue haired monkey, was running his fingers lightly on the girls thigh, a soft smile on his face. "Yo, Star. Soul's signing stuff." Maka told him, plopping down on one of the chairs and Black Star nodded, telling her he heard her.

"Maka, your dad on the phone." the black haired kid with three stripes said, sticking out his head from the corner, the phone pressed to his chest. Maka groaned and everyone else did also. Kim looked to the d.j. with her hand out. "Kilik, en bucks she hangs up within a minute." Kilik smiled. "Ten bucks she'll hang up within ten seconds." the shook and Maka took the phone from the boy. "Thanks Kid." Kid smiled and gave her a nodded and walked to the fridge. maka turned her back to her friends and put the phone to her ear. "Hi Papa."

"MAKA DEAR! HOW WAS THE CONCERT! I BET IT WAS GREAT, BUT NOT AS GREAT AS YOURS MAKA DEAR! THAT SOUL KID HASN'T TRIED ANYTHING HAS HE! IF HE DOES I'LL-" Maka twitched and hung the phone up. She heard the laugh of Kilik. "Ten bucks Kim!" Kim grumbled and pulled out ten bunch from her bra, handing it to him and he smiled like a giddy fool, placing it in his pants pocket. "Thank you very much."

"That's all for the night guys. We've got to rest up." they all turned their heads to see Soul walked back in and closing the make-shift door behind him, towel still in hand. "God, Star, you're going next time." the twenty year old threw the damp towel at his friend and Black Star grumbled. "you know how much i like to be the star of the show, but I think you should go next Soul buddy. The girls just _love_ you." Soul plopped onto Maka's chair and Kid threw him a root beer. Maka crossed her arms as she stood in front of Soul. "That's _my_ seat." she sighed.

"Really?" Soul looked to the chair. "I don't see your name on it." Maka gave him the smile. "Get up jackass." Soul opened the soda and took a long sip before looking up at her. "Nope, don't think I will. I quiet like this chair." Maka's eye twitched and Patti laughed. "Ma-ka! Your eyes doing that weird twitch thing again." Maka smiled to the girl. "Thank you for telling me that Patti." she looked back at Soul and he smiled, patting his lap with his free hand. "Pop a squat." Maka blushed and rolled her eyes and moved to the couch that Patti and Liz were sitting at. Soul gave her a puppy dog look and Maka just smirked and said, "Hey, it was worth a shot."

* * *

**(1) The description happened in between the lyrics, the pause during that isn't that long . . . like at all.**

**Anyways, the Death Park is based off of Linkin Park and Death City, Blue City is based off of Blue October (my all time favorite band) and Death City, and Undead Lord is based off of Hollywood Undead and Lord Death. Just thought I'd let you all know. Um, the song is called Lies, Greed, Misery by Linkin Park if you want to go look it up and yeah, here is a new ffn. And NO this is NOT the new one I was talking about in my other story in my A/N. That one will come out when I'm finished with 'In Your Arms Forever'. But yeah, hope you guys like this~~~**

**-Flames**

**Reviews, I love them, so give them to me . . . now. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** The two hottest rock-alternative bands are neck and neck! The all boy band, Death Park, and the all girl band, Blue City, have been rivals since the day their lead singers and band members, Soul 'Eater' Evans and Maka 'Angel' Albarn, met each other and began their love-hate friendship. But what happens with the bands are both put on tour with the oldest of the old rock band, Undead Lord, as opening acts for their last tour? Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.

**Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.**

* * *

**Playing With My Soul-String  
****By: Stepping-In-Flames**

Chapter 2

* * *

Maka sat on the couch in her tour bus, a lollipop in her mouth and a new book in her lap. Liz and Patti had just gone out shopping to buy them all new outfits for the concert tonight, Kim was in the back of the bus sleeping up, and Tsubaki was humming to herself one of their new songs, washing the dishes. Maka slid the lollipop from her mouth, licking her lips as she flipped the page of her book. There was a knock at their bus door and Tsubaki dried her hands off on a towel. "Who is it?" the black haired girl asked. "Tsubaki, open this fucking door now." Soul's angered voice came from the other side. Maka and Tsubaki loekd to each other and with a worried look, Tsubaki walked over and opened the door.

Soul bursed in and looked at Maka with angered eyes. "Tsubaki, out, now. Is there anyone else in here?" Tsubaki swallowed and just stood there. Maka lifted her head a little and yelled, "No Ox, Kim's not here right now . . . yeah, sure, check the room." she looekd back to her book and placed the lollipop back in her mouth as Tsubaki walked out the bus and closing the door. "She'll be gone in five, four, three, two . . . and we're alone." Maka said, reading the page of her book. "What the hell is this!" Soul pulled a rolled up magazine from his back pocket and threw it at Maka, hitting her in the face. Maka grabbed the lollipop and pulled it out of her mouth, glaring at him. "Ow, what the hell!"

She looked down at the magazine and quickly scanned the article. It said that Death Park and Blue City were competing for the spot for the opening act in Undead Lord's final tour. Maka sat up and put the lollipop back in her mouth, her book falling off her lap. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. What the hell is this?" she asked, holding the magazine up. "That's what I'm asking!" Maka shook her head, re-reading it. "I was never asked to go on tour with them." Soul threw his hands in the air. "Well thank fuck because I thought you were. No dumbshit, you're dad did it so he could have you in spotlight. Turn to the next page." Maka flipped the page and her eyes skimmed over the words her dad used for her.

"In an exclusive interview with the leader singer, band manager, and band creature, Maka 'Angel' Albarn, she said, 'I don't even know why Soul and his band try. Everyone knows we're the better band, and also, my Papa said that I was going to be able to open for him for his band on tour. Soul can't do better then me, I'm the best.'" Maka threw the magazine to the floor and ran a hand through her hair and pulled her lollipop out of her mouth once more. "The fuck is this!" Soul threw a hand to it. "Yeah, the fuck is that!" Maka stood up and walked over to the counter of the bus and pulled her phone off of it's charger and dialed her Papa's number. He picked up on the first ring.

"MAKA DEAR!" Maka placed the pop back in her mouth and clenched her fist. "Shut up. Why did you say I was going on tour with you, _and_ make up an interview I had. I sound like fucking Black Star in that." The other end was silence for a second before she heard her father crying. "I'm sorry Maka, i was just trying to make you happy. Please forgive your Papa." Maka sighed and ran a hand halfway through her hair. "But that interview and I did have a nice long . . . chat." Maka's mouth fell open and the lollipop fell right out of her mouth and onto the floor. "Maka, what did her say?" Soul asked, walking to her and placing a hand on her shoulder. She swatted it away with her mouth full of colorful words before taking the phone and chucking it to the floor.

"I'm tired of his bullshit!" she screamed. Soul took a step back as his friend screamed in anger, storming to the back of the bus and into the room that held five cots. She slammed herself onto one of them, stuffing her face into the pillow. Soul leaned down and picked up her unfinished lollipop and threw it in the garbage, along with her now destroyed phone, and then walked over to her and shoved his hands into his pockets. "So, uh, you wanna talk about it?" he asked awkwardly. Maka chuckled and flipped herself over showing her green eyes rimmed with red as tears fell. She closed them and sighed. "No, I'm fine." Soul sat down at the edge of the bed. "Really because your douche bag of a dad does pull a lot of shit on you."

Maka looked at him with watery eyes and sat up, rubbing them with a small laugh. "Yeah, I guess he does. But I've gotten use to that." Soul looked at her with worried eyes. "But that's not good. you should fight him bad. It's not cool to just let him break all your trust." Maka blushed lightly and laid back on her bed, closing her eyes. "I'll be fine. I'm just going to take a nap." Soul sighed and stood up. "Make some room." sighed, running a hand through his hair. Maka scooted to the side and Soul kicked his shoes off and laid next to her as the girl quickly began to break down again, curled into his chest. Soul wrapped his arms around her and placed his cheek on her head, rubbing her back lightly. This was one process he's done _way_ to many times.

**-Flash Back-**

Soul sat on his bicycle outside of Maka's house as he waited for the girl to come out and hang with him. In his back pocket he had a small box with her birthday present, a charm anklet that had a musical note, a book, and a flower on it. He waited for the new fourteen year old for ten minutes before grumbling about her being a lazyass and being caught up in a book before walking up to the door and knocking on it. He heard a few muted voices from the room and Spirit opened the door. His red hair was messy and his pants were unbuttoned around his waist. Soul had a permanent scowl on his face now whenever he saw the man. Maka was right, he wasn't as great as Soul thought. When Soul first saw the man, he quickly realized it.

"What do you want octopus head?" he asked gruffly. "Maka and I were going to hang out. She home?" he asked, looking past the man to see a women-who was _not_ Maka's mother who would visit for her daughters sake- walking past the door in a big t-shirt and lacy underwear. Spirit adjusted himself to block Soul's view. "Why? You going to try to get in her pants?" Soul clentched his fists. "Look you poor excuse of a human, it's Maka's birthday, and I have something for her. So if you would _please_ let me into your house so I can give it to her, that would be amazing." Right after he said that, Spirit's face went white. Soul just shoved past him.

"I can't believe you forgot her fucking birthday." Soul hissed under his breath, walking to the back of the house and knocking on Maka's door. "W-who is it?" a shrill voice asked and Soul sighed. "Me." he said. "D-doors open." Soul opened the door, walking int and closed it, locking it behind him. The fifteen year old turned to his fried and suddenly two arms wrapped around his waist. "Hello there!" he exclaimed.

"He forgot." Maka said, pulling back from Soul, her eyes red an puffy. "He was too busy fucking some hoe from the street." she started to cry some more and Soul groaned. "Come on Tiny-Tits. Don't cry. I'm makes me fell uncool." Soul took her hand and lead her to her bed, pushing her down to sit and sat next to her, picking the box out of his pocket and placed it in her lap. "Here, at least I didn't forget." Maka looked down at the box with wide eyes and then to Soul. "Are you going to wait all day, or are you going to open the bloody thing!" he laughed.

Maka flipped the case open and gasped at the sight of the pure silver anklet. "Soul, it's beautiful!" she pulled it out and placed it in her hand, examining it. Soul smirked and shrugged. "Yeah, I'm a cool guy, had to get you a cool gift." Maka bought her leg up and placed the anklet around her left ankle, admiring it. She turned to Soul with happy eyes now and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you so much." Soul chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "No problem Bookworm."

Suddenly, a loud thump hit the wall of her room, followed by a long moan. Soul and Maka froze as another moan echoed through the house. Maka pulled back as more tears filled her eyes. She looked down at her hands and Soul brought a hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it. "So, um, do you wanna talk?" he asked. Maka shook her head and laid down on her bed, closing her eyes. "No, I'm fine." Soul sighed and placed the box on the floor by the bed. He looked at the hurt girl who was curled up like an injured dog, her eyes leaking and her nose red, lips swollen and eyes rimmed with red. Soul sighed and nudged her foot. "Scoot over Bookworm." She looked at him. "Why?"

"Because I'm not going to leave you alone and because you're crying." Maka just looked at her friend before scooting over and making room for him. He laid next to her and looked at her with his red eyes, only instead of their usually silly and playfulness, they were filled with sorrow and worry. He reached out and wrapped and arm around her waist and pulled her into his chest as another thump and moan filled the house and more tears fell from her emerald eyes.

**-End Of Flashback-**

Soul sighed and closed his eyes as Maka's breath slowed and she fell to sleep. He looked down at her calm face. Her cheeks were blotched and still wet with tears, but she looked at peace now. Soul leaned down and gave her head a kiss before untangling himself from her and walking out of the room, closing the door and walking into the 'kitchen' of the tour bus. He sat down at the little seat by the pull out table and kicked his legs up on it, leaning into the seat and closed his eyes, thinking.

Yeah, he wanted to open for Undead Lord, that was his biggest dream ever since he was little. But Maka's dad would defiantly _not_ allow that. And if Maka really wanted to go with her band, he'd let her, even if his killed him for it. Soul sighed and ran his hand over his face, suddenly becoming physically and mentally tired. He decided he would call Death tomorrow and talk to the leader of Undead Lord about the whole situation. Soul got up and checked on Maka to see she was still curled in a ball, sleeping. He walked out back to the kitchen and opened the mini fridge, pulling out a soda and cracked it open, taking a sip. He had to wake up, he and the band had an interview at three.

He pulled his phone out and read the time. It was one thirty and Soul grumbled, calling Tsubaki. "Yes?" she asked. "Everthing's fine. But i need someone to come over and watch her. I need to go to an interview at three and I have to find everyone." he head some shuffling on the other end and Tsubaki made an '_a-hum_' noise. "I'll be over in five." Soul hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket and sipped at his soda. Before he knew it, Tsubaki opened the door and walked in with a soft smile on her face.

"You could have left you know." sh said, closing the door behind her. Soul finished up his soda and placed the empty can on the counter. "I didn't want to leave her alone." Soul shrugged, making Tsubaki smiled. He pointed a finger at her. "Don't even." Tsubaki moaned and grabbed his arm, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Come on, you know you love her." Soul shrugged her off and walked to the door. "Yeah, I know I do. She's my best friend, I've got to love her." Tsubaki moaned again and threw her hands into the air. "Not like _that_ Soul. You know what I'm talking about." Soul rolled his eyes and opened the door, leaving. "bye Tsubaki."

* * *

Maka woke up at five and sat up, rubbing her eyes. Her cheeks were stiff with her dry tears and she stretched, popping her arms. She got up and walked out of the room and looked to see Liz and Patti playing cards at the table, Kim sitting on the couch with her guitar in hand, strumming it and Tsuabki cooking some dinner. "Hello." Maka said, rubbing her eyes. Instantly, all the girls shot up and ran to their friend, questions flying from their mouths.

"Why was Soul pissed? What happened while you two were alone? Did you do the dirty? What's the whole thing with the magazine interview? Did you see Death Park on their E! interview?" Maka put her hands up in surrender, pushing her friends away, her eyes wide. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Slow down there guys." she squeezed past them and sat on the couch as the circled around her, sitting down. "He was pissed because of the magazine. Nothing happened. Ew, that's gross, we're best friends. The thing is my dad's a fucking retard, and lastly no, I've been passed out for the last four hours." she pointed to each friend as she answered and then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well then." Kim huffed, crossing her arms then. "So is the magazine thing true? Are we going to open for Undead Lord?" Patti asked, her eyes wide. Maka shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. I'm sure Papa with try to get me in there _somehow_ but if Soul want's to go, then I'll let him. He's the one whose wanted to open for them since he was, like, little." The girls looked at her and they sighed. "Come on Maka,we want to open for them!" Kim groaned, clasing her hands together. Maka ran a hand through her hair, loosening it from her pigtails. "Do you guys really want it that bad?"

"Yes!" they all shouted, making Maka sigh. "Okay, okay I'll talk to Soul later, and Papa." The girls rushed forward, giving her a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Liz and Patti cried. Maka pushed them off and stood up, stretching. "I'm going to go down to the interview place where Soul went and talk to him now, okay? Okay." Maka walked out of the bus and the girls looked out the window watching the young women shake her head and mutter to herself as she walked away.

* * *

Maka arived at the station at five twenty and walked in to see Soul was doing a one-on-one with the interviewer for extras. She leaned up on the wall with her arms crossed over her chest as Soul leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face. The interviewer, a man in his mid thirties. "So, you wright all the songs yourself, right?" Soul nodded at the question. "Yeah, Black Star and Kilik help me sometimes with the beat and my friends help me with the words if I ever get stuck."

"And your song Lie, Greed, Misery, that's a pretty strong song. What . . . inspired you to write it?" Soul had a small smile appeared on his face and his eyes drifted to Maka. "Well, I wrote it for my friend. She's gone through some tough times with a certain family member, and I was always there for her. She would tell me about all the lies and how she thought her . . . family member was just greedy and how they didn't care for her. And she was sad, depressed for a long time even, and so I took my anger out in this song from her family hurting her instead of going to their house and beating the shit out of them." Soul gave her a wink and Maka felt her face flush and she looked away before he could see, a small smile on her face.

"Well that's cute!" the interviewer glanced at the watch around his wrist. "Well looks like we're done here. Great talking to you Soul Eater." The two men shook hands and Soul got up and walked over to her with a smile on. "Hey." Maka looked up at him. "Hey." Soul blinked at her and she grabbed his hand, pulling him away from the station. "We need to talk." Soul groaned as they walked behind the building and she let go of him. "These talks that we have always end badly." Maka sighed and turned to him.

"The girls really want to open for Undead Lord. Like really bad." Soul frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. "So you're saying you guys want to open for Undead Lord?" Maka clasped her hands together and played with her thumbs, looking down at them. "Yeah . . . " Soul blinked at her and shrugged. "Okay."

"What?" Maka's head shot up and she looked at him. "I said okay, you guys and go on tour with them." Maka looked at him, confused. "B-but you . . . you're just going to let us go?" Soul shrugged again. "I mean, it's what you want, right? So . . . yeah." Maka shook her head. "But you've been dreaming of this for so long! A-and it's their last tour!" Soul gave a small smile. "Yeah, but you want to go. You deserve something good to happen in your life." he turned to leave and Maka growled with frustration. "You need something good to happen too! You need it more then I do."

Soul stopped and looked over his shoulder with a smirk. "I've already had something good, something great, happen to me, and I'm talking to her right now."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** The two hottest rock-alternative bands are neck and neck! The all boy band, Death Park, and the all girl band, Blue City, have been rivals since the day their lead singers and band members, Soul 'Eater' Evans and Maka 'Angel' Albarn, met each other and began their love-hate friendship. But what happens with the bands are both put on tour with the oldest of the old rock band, Undead Lord, as opening acts for their last tour? Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.

**Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.**

* * *

**Playing With My Soul-String  
****By: Stepping-In-Flames**

Chapter 3

* * *

Maka laid upside down on the couch in the bus, phone to her ear. "Hey Death!" she smiled. "Oh hello Maka dear! I'm guessing you're calling about the tour?" her godfather said. "Yeah, about that, I had a question. . ." "Yes?" Maka bit her lip. "Well I was wondering if you could have two opening bands."

"Ah, you want my son's band to come with you, Death Park." Maka groaned and ran a hand over her face. "Yeah. I know that would probably not happen b-" "Yeah, okay." Maka sat straight up. "Wait really? Oh, ow." she placed a hand to her head as she began to get dizzy. She got up too fast. "Yeah. I was going to call them, but now I'm hoping that you'll tell them." Maka turned and stood up with a smile. "Yeah, yes, totally. I'll do that right away. Thanks Death!" she heard him chuckle from the other end. "No problem Maka. You have a good night now dear." Maka nodded. "You too." she hung up and screamed.

"Maka, what was that!" Liz yelled, running out from the bedroom followed by the others. "Girls, we're opening for Undead Lord~" Maka said in a sing-song voice. The other girls looked at each other before screaming and jumping up and down. "Oh my god!" Liz yalled, throwing her arms in the air. She ran to Maka, hugging her. "I could just kiss you right now Maka!" Maka laughed as her friend planted a kiss right on her cheek and then ran to her younger sister, hugging her. "And that's not the only thing." Maka said. "I talked to Death and he said that he's letting the boys be a second opening act." The girls all smiled and Kim clapped her hands together.

"Okay guys, it's official. We are calling the boys up and going to par-TA!"

* * *

Maka stood outside the club in a tight, black dress. The back was low cut, showing off her smooth back. The front of the dress stopped with it's cut right at the top of her small breasts, showing them off the tiniest bit. Her hair was curled and she had on some mascara and her lips painted red. Her three inch heals-that Liz and Kim forced on to her- were red like her lips, making them shine even more. She turned to see the boys walking over and her eyes fell onto Soul. He wore his signature black jeans, but he had a white shirt on and a black vest. A loose red tie hung around his neck, bringing his eyes out. He was laughing at something Black Star said and turned to see the girls, his smile falling as he locked eyes with Maka, turning into shock. Maka smiled to him, excited to tell him the news and he just gave her his signature, sexy smirk an-

WAIT! Did she just say it was . . . sexy?

"Hey." Soul said, stopping in front of her, hands in pockets. Maka shook her head and looked up at him-still a few inches shorter then him in her heals-and smiled. "Hi." His crimson eyes skimmed over her body before going back to hers. He leand down and pressed his lips to the shell of her ear. "You look hot." he whispered, his voice deep and husky. Dangerous. Maka felt her face flush and her stomach get a pinch of pleasure. She slapped his chest earning a good chuckle from him. "I have some good news Soul." she said as they walked into the club with the others behind them. "I get to take that dress off of you later?" he raised an eyebrow and Maka slapped him again, and laughed. "Shut up! You're so weird."

"A man's got to try." he laughed, sitting at the bar with Maka, raising two fingers to the bartender who nodded to him and went to get some drinks. The others went right to the dance floor, laughing and celebrating. "So, what's this good news you have for me?" he asked over the loud music. the tender brought the drinks over and Maka took a sip from hers. "What?" she asked. "I said-here, let's go somewhere quieter." he got up and took her hand, leading her to the back of the bar.

From the dance floor, Liz spotted them and laughed. "Looks like he finally has the balls to tell her he loves her." she yelled to her friends. Black Star looked over, tearing his gaze from Tsubaki who was grinding up on him and shook his head. "Nah. He's too scared." Kim snorted. "Scared? Why's he scared. He's a hot chunk of meat and every girl has been throwing themselves at him, and he's been, like, best friends with her for seven years." Black Star shrugged. "Who knows, but he's never going to do it."

Maka sipped at her drink with a twisted face. "As I was asking," he said, leaning against the wall, "What was that good news you wanted to tell me?" Maka leaned into the corner of the wall and placed the drink down on the ground, kicking it so it slide to the side on the wooden floor. "That tasted gross." Soul placed his own drink down on a table next to him. "Oh, that news?" Maka's lips curled into a smile. "What if I told you that we're both going to open for Undead Lord for their tour." Soul's eyes grew large and a genuine smile grew onto his face. "You're joking, right?" Maka shook her head and Soul laughed, pulling her into a hug. He leaned back and before he knew what was happening, brought his hand up from her back and to her neck and tilted her head up, bringing his lips to hers.

The kiss wasn't soft, or rough, it was just . . . a kiss. But then again, it wasn't just a kiss. When his lips touched hers, a fire ignited in both of the pits of their stomachs without the other knowing. Maka leaned into it a little, but then Soul ended the kiss and looked her in the eye with big eyes. Her own eyes were large, surprised by what just happened. His face flushed and Maka could tell her's was on fire. "I-um-Sorry. I just . . . " he said, letting her go and rubbing the back of his neck. Maka shook her head, shifting. "I-It's fine. I know." They both stood their awkwardly for a moment. "You wanna go dance with the others?" he said, looking over to their friends. Maka nodded. "Yeah, sounds like a good idea."

* * *

The next morning Maka was sitting in her bus as they drove to Orlando for the first meeting with Undead Lord when her phone started to ring. The other girls had gotten drunk off their asses last night and were in the room, sleeping. Maka took the phone and answered it, closing her book. "Hello?" she asked, placing the book next to her. "Hey." It was Soul. Maka smiled to herself and relaxed, pulling her legs up and putting her back on the arm of the couch. "Hey. What's up?" she asked.

"About last night . . . " she could just see him rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Maka's mind went back to last night and the kiss. The rest of the night they acted like it never happened, but it was still eating away at Maka, but she was sure that Soul did it out of pure excitement for the tour and not because he liked her. "What about it?" she asked, shrugging everything off. "I, ah, wanted to apologize again-" "Soul." she sighed, cutting him off. "This is, like, the seventh time you apologized to me. It's _fine_. It was nothing. I get it."

She heard him sigh. "Yeah, I was just . . . yeah, okay." The line went silence for a second before Maka smiled. "Hey, still bff's, right?" she asked in a high voice like a little girl. Soul chuckled on the other end his deep, sexy-No, bad Maka, _not_ sexy, just his regular chuckle- and he sighed. "Yeah, bff's it is then." Maka said bye and hung up, going back to her book. She heard someone moan from the bedroom and Tsubaki walked out clutching her head. "Why did I let them give me that third drink." she sighed, walking over to the sink and grabbing a glass, filling it with water. Maka sighed and flipped her page. "And that is why I don't drink."

"Oh you do drink." Tsubaki said, putting her empty glass under the sink again, filling it back up. "Only one here or there, but i don't take eleven shot." Maka laughed, thinking back to the night when Tsubaki and Black Star did a drinking game and Tsubaki took eleven shots before throwing up everywhere. This happened before they all became hit bands and they could just go out and have fun. Tsubaki moaned and shook her head. "I don't even know how Black Star talked me into that."

"M-Miss Maka? M-Miss Tsubaki? We're almost there." The drivers, a young man named Crona, said, turning his head and looking at the girls. Maka smiled to him. "Thanks Crona." she nodded to the boy and he nodded back and turned back to the road. Tsubaki and Maka heard another groan and Liz walked out of the bedroom and grabbed herself a glass of water, chugging it down. Maka smirked at her friend, returning to her book. "Now are you going to stop getting drunk?" she asked. Liz laughed, shaking her head. "Please Maka. It's way too much fun." Maka laughed, turning her page. "Raging head ache, throwing up, having to explain embarrassing text messages? Yeah, sounds like a blast." Liz laughed again. "Coming from Little Miss Goody-Goody. Never got drunk, never broken the rules, I bet you've never even had sex." Maka's cheeks flared and Liz's eyes went large. "Oh my god, you're really still a virgin!" Maka's face went bright red and she kept her face smashed into the book. "S-shut up."

The bus stopped and Maka shot up, running off of the bus with book in hand. As she practicly ran off the bus, she ran into someone, falling down. "Whoa, hey there Tiny-Tits." Soul smirked to her. Maka felt her face flush and Soul put his hand out to her. Maka grabbed it, and Soul pulled her up. Maka clutched her book to her chest and looked down. "Thanks." she mumbled, about to walk around him. Soul bushed his brows, grabbing her arm. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked. Maka shook him off. "Nothing. I-I just want to be alone." Maka felt tears threaten her eyes as she began to rush away. She heard Soul follow her. "Maka!" he called, jogging to her as she picked her pace up. "What the fuck is wrong?"

"Just go away." she said, her voice cracking. She walked into the hotel they reserved rooms in and then rushed into the women's bathroom. Soul walked in right after her, ignoring the surprised gasp of the women who was washing her hands. "Maka, what's wrong?" The other women quickly left, feeling the tension in the air. Maka put her book down on the counter and clutched it with her hands, her knuckles going white. "L-Liz and I were talking and and she brought up how I was a virgin an-" "Wait, you're still a virgin?" Soul's eyes went wide. "Really? Whoa . . . " Maka closed her eyes as tears began to fall. "That's not the thing. It's not that my past boyfriends didn't want to do it, it's just . . . something happened when I was younger." Soul looked at her confused. "Wait . . . were you-" "No, no, I wasn't raped. But . . . but . . . " Maka took a shaking sigh. "What Maka?" Soul stood next to her, resting his hand on her shoulder.

**-Flash Back-**

A thirteen year old Maka was standing in the hallways of her middle school. She opened her locker and began putting her things away. She suddenly felt two arms wrap around her waist and her face lit up. It was her boyfriend, Neko. He planted a small kiss on her cheek. She turned around and smiled at him. His white blonde hair was spiked and his dark brown eyes bright. They had been dating for two weeks and everyone was surprised that a boy like him would be going out with a girl like her. The athlete who had all the girls chasing after him fell for the bookworm who was afraid of everyone. "So, I was thinking that during lunch you could met me in the bathrooms, have a little talk." she said, smiling to her. Maka felt her chest flutter and she nodded. "Yeah, sure, sounds great." Neko left her with a small kiss and Maka closed her locker with a huge smile on her face. For once, she was excited for lunch.

Maka walked to the bathrooms, smoothing her plaid skirt out and fixing her shirt. She walked into the boys bathroom waiting for Neko. Soon he walked in and pounced on Maka, latching his lips to hers. The two had a heated make-out session before slowly making their way into a bathroom stall. Maka didn't notice the bathroom doors open again as her boyfriends traced her back with his fingers. He parted from her and gave her a small smile. "Hold on real qick, I'm going to make sure no one interrupts us." he walked out of the stall and Maka heard him lock the door. She giggled as the lights flickered off. She stopped when it went quiet. "Neko?" she asked. "Right here babe." she heard him chuckle. Maka felt her face flush, but suddenly she heard other laughs and then before she knew it, someone grabbed her boob. "

"Not much here Neko." one of the guys laughed. Maka squealed and stepped back, bumping into the toilet. Someone grabbed her around the waist and turned her around, bending her over the toilet. Someone flipped her skirt and others laughed. She felt cold air hit her butt and crouch as someone pulled her underwear down. "What the hell!" she cried, flailing and turning around, but someone slapped her, making her fall. She turned around and kicked the guy behind her, cralling under the stall wall to the other one and stood, pulling her underwear up as she ran to the door, trying to open it, but realized it was locers. She fumbled with the door, looking for the lock and someone else grabbed her from behind. "Not so fast bitch." Neko hissed in her ear. "No, no put me down!" she felt his hand room under her skirt and pulling at her underwear again as she flailed in his arm. "Calm down." he laughed in her ear. Maka felt tear sting her eyes as he pushed a finger up into her, making her yell.

"No worries, it'll be over soon."

**-End Flashback-**

Maka was now full out crying and Soul blinked at her. "And then he did it again and again and again, for a-a _long_ time, his other friends laughign and putting stuff in me." she looked to Soul, utter sadness on her face. "I tried to get out so hard. I tried." she threw herself into his arms and he brought her close to him, holding her tight to his chest. "Why didn't you tell me that Maka? I would have kicked the guys ass." he whispered to her, putting his head on her shoulder. Maka sniffed. "I-I didn't know if I could trust you then. I th-thought you would have just laughed t-too." Soul shook his head. "That's not something you can just laugh about. That's terrible." Maka sniffed again and Soul placed a kiss on her ear, running his hands in circles on her back. "And you're too scared to become intimate with someone because of that? Because those kids molested you?" he asked, making Maka shutter against him. "Y-yeah."

"Oh Maka," he sighed, closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry." Maka gave a small laugh into his shoulder. "I know you are, but it's not your fault. You didn't know anything, you didn't even go to my school." They stood in that hug for another minute before Maka let him go and leaned back in his arms. "I'm so happy that I found someone like you Soul." she sniffed. Soul smiled and reach to her face, rubbing her tears away with his thumb. "Yeah, I know." Maka laughed at him and slapped his chest and he chuckled. "Come on, let's all get our rooms, then we'll go have some dinner. You and me." Maka blinked at him. "Like a-a date?" she asked, her face going red. Soul tilted his head a little and looked up, thinking before looking to her and smiled. "Yeah, a dinner date I guess, between two best friends." For a second he thought he saw Maka's face fall when he added the friend part, but her lips curled into a smile. Of course he didn't want to add that, but what if she got creped out if it was really a date, ruin their friendship. That was one thing he didn't want to destroy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** The two hottest rock-alternative bands are neck and neck! The all boy band, Death Park, and the all girl band, Blue City, have been rivals since the day their lead singers and band members, Soul 'Eater' Evans and Maka 'Angel' Albarn, met each other and began their love-hate friendship. But what happens with the bands are both put on tour with the oldest of the old rock band, Undead Lord, as opening acts for their last tour? Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.

**Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.**

_**! ! ! ! ! WARNING ! ! ! ! ! SEXUAL CONTENT ! ! ! ! ! WARNING ! ! ! ! !**_

_**A/N: Okay, so I've never really done a hot and sweaty 'sexual scene, but for you guys I'll try my best, since that's what some of you like apparently. XD**_

* * *

**Playing With My Soul-String  
****By: Stepping-In-Flames**

Chapter 4

* * *

Maka walked into her room with her suitcase behind her. Liz was on one of the three king sized beds, sighing. The room was bug, and by big, Maka meant _huge_. Three king sized beds sat up against the left wall and a large HD t.v. hanging on the wall across from it. Another room was attached, a living room where another HD t.v. hung and leather seating with rich mahogany side tables and coffe table. Off to the left of the living room was a kitchen with tiled floor and a marble counter top. A large silver fridge-which was filled with food-and a stove along with a sink, but no dish washer. "Looks like someone's going to have to do the dishes~" Maka said in a sing song voice as she explored for the bathroom, which was huge. It had a shower with a separate tub hugging the wall and three sinks.

Maka went back to the bedroom and threw herself in the free bed. Liz and Patti were already sleeping and Tusbaki and Patti were dozing off on their bed. Maka placed her hands behind her head and sighed, closing her eyes. She was right to fall asleep when her phone buzzed. With a groan, she grabbed it, bringing it to her ear. "Hello?" she asked. "Maka! How's my Maka!" Maka moaned as her Papa said through the phone, slurring his words. "Papa, are you drunk?" she asked. "W-What'd are ya talking about, I'm no drunk." Maka got up and pulled her shoes on. "Where are you?" she asked, standing up and grabbing her coat, throwing it on. She looked at the clock, it was only six and her dad was wasted. Greeeeeat. He told her the place and Maka told him to stay where he was before hanging up and walking out of the room.

She walked across the hall and knocked on Soul's door. "Finally, room ser-" Kilik opened the door and sighed. "Never mind, it's only Maka." She smiled and walked in. "Whoa, whoa. You can't just walk into a room of men, women!" Black Star yelled, yanking his pants up over his boxers. She rolled her eyes. "Please, you wear your pants low enough to show everyone your boxers, it doesn't matter. Where's Soul?" she asked, looking around. "Right here." Soul walked out of their bathroom, a towel around his hips and another in hand, drying his hair. As if he were in a movie, some steam circled around him and Maka felt her cheeks go warm. His chest was nicely sculpted and still had water dripping down it, and his abs. Maka swallowed hard and ignored the feeling she got in her stomach. "Yo, Maka. What do you want?" Soul asked, snapping his fingers in front of her face. "Oh, yeah. C-can I barrow your car?"

"My car? Why?" he asked, continuing to towel dry his hair. "P-Papa got drunk. I need to go pick him up." Soul looked at her and shrugged, putting his towel on the ground. "Okay, I'll come with." He walked to a separate room, Maka following him. "You don't have to Soul, I just need the car." they walked into a separate bedroom which Soul's things were on his bed. He had yet to unpack. "No, I'm coming with." he grabbed some shorts and a tank along with a pair of boxers. He glanced at Maka. "You might want to turn around." Maka's face went red and she turned, crossing her arms. "Okay, I guess you can come." she sighed. She felt breath on her ear suddenly. "Good because I wasn't going to let you go by yourself." Soul whispered.

Maka felt a shiver go down her back and Soul chuckled in her ear before leaning back and opening his bedroom door, grabbing his keys off the desk near the door. "Come on Tiny-Tits. Let's get going." Maka's cheeks flushed and she crossed her arms over her 32B chest and stuck her tongue out. "I'm not _that_ flat." she pouted, following him out of the room and out to his car, a black Lexus. He opened the door for her and she gave him a sarcastic smile. "What a gentleman." He smiled and grabbed her hand, planting a kiss on the back of it. "Why thank you, ma'lady." Maka slapped his chest as he closed the door with a chuckle and walked to the other side, climbing in and starting it up.

"Where is he exactly?" Maka sighed and said, "Strip club on Robins." Soul laughed and pulled out of the parking lot. "Surprise, surprise." he turned the radio on to the rock station where one of Death Park's songs were playing. Maka smiled and turned to him. "I remember when you wrote this one." she smiled as Kilik began to rap a part of the song. "You were the first one I showed it to." Soul smirked and Maka felt her face flush again. _God damn it Make, stop getting flushed by everything he says! He's your best friends for fuck sakes!_ Maka nodded and Soul stopped outside the stripe club. There were women standing outside ins short skirts that showed the bottom of their asses and shirts that barley held their double d boobies in. And another thing . . . no bras . . . which ment happy boobies. Maka groaned as she say her Papa hitting on one of the girls.

"Papa!" she called, getting out of the car. The red haired man smiled and put his arms out. "Maka! Papa loves you!" he walked forward and tripped, falling face first. Maka sighed and grabbed his arm, pulling him up. "Come on now Papa. Let's get you home." she dragged him over to the car and pushed him into the back before sitting down herself with a sigh. "Drive." she growled to Soul as his eyes were glued onto one of the women who gave him a three finger wave and a wink. Soul cleared his throat and drove off, driving back to the hotel. Maka took her phone out as they stopped at a red light. "Death? Hey, it's Maka. I've got your guitarist. Thrid floor, second room on the left, got it. Okay, bye." Maka hung up and shoved her phone back into her pocket and closed her eyes.

"You okay?" Soul asked, looking to her. "Just dandy." Soul gave her his winning smirked and nudged her with his elbow. "I'll make it up to you tonight." he gave her a wink and Maka face palmed as her face grew pink _once fucking more_. "Hey, you keep your tentacles off of my daughter you giant octopus." Spirit groaned from the back, pointing a finger at Soul. Soul snorted and turned into the parking lot. "Please, I'd never go out with Tiny-tits over here." Maka knew she shouldn't have let that gotten to her, but Maka felt her heart fall and her smile turn into a frown. It hurt her, really bad actually, and Soul saw it, but he didn't acknowledge it then, having her father in the back drunk off his ass, and thinking Soul was an octopus, it would have probably not have been the best to reach over and give her hand a squeeze and run his thumb over the back of her soft, tin-_ Soul, stop. She's your friend._

Soul got out of the car and helped Spirit out. "Come on big guy, let's get you to your room before you throw up everywhere." Soul and Maka helped Spirit into the hotel, up the elevator, and int his room. Soul threw the man onto the bed as Death made a tsk, tsk, tsk noise, shaking his skull mask covered face. "Poor fella. Thank you two for getting him. I'm going to need to keep an eye on him for now on." Death clasped a hand on Soul's shoulder, making the young man shine. "I'm really looking forward to getting you more Soul. Kid and maka have told me a lot about you." Soul nodded and smiled to the man. "Thank you Death."

The man nodded and Soul and Maka walked out of the room and into the elevator, going to their own floor. "So, what time do you want me to get you at?" Soul asked. Maka shrugged. "Whatever time you want I guess." Maka walked out of the elevator as it dinged. "Hey, something wrong?" he asked. Maka sighed and shook her head, standing outside of her room. "It's nothing. Just my dad." Soul frowned. He knew it was actually what he said before in the car, about never dating her. Soul reached out to her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'll get you at eight." He leaned down, giving her hand a kiss, never leaving eye contact with her and her face blushed again. Soul let her go and walked into his room, leaving a breath-taken Maka in the hallway.

* * *

Maka stood in the bathroom and straightened out her medium green dress. It was plan and simple fabric, yet made her look pretty. There was a single strap on her right shoulder and the other was strapless. Her green eyes looked bright and her blond hair was down and her eyes had a small coat of mascara, her lips glossy. Maka smiled at herself and walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, pulling on her black heels. "Maka, are you leaving yet?" Tsubaki called, putting her head into the bedroom and her mouth falling open. "Oh my god Maka, you look beautiful!" the young women squealed, running to her friend. Maka blushed and smiled to her friend, giving her a hug. "Thanks Tsubaki." Tsubaki squealed again and flailed her arms. "Girls, come look at our Maka!" Maka giggled as her other firends swarmed into the room and around Maka, complementing her and touching her dress and hair. "Stop it guys, I'm leaving in five minutes."

While Maka and Soul decided to go out, the others decided to go out and celebrate-once more- for being on tour with Undead Lord. Someone knocked on the door and the girls squealed again. Maka rolled her eyes, walking to the door, opening and looked over her shoulder. "You guys are weird. It's just So-" when she looekd over to him, she stopped mid sentence. He was wearing his black-and-red pinstripe suit, the one Maka always got hot and bothered over. He gave her a smirked as he tightened his black tie which hung over his crimson shirt, making his eyes bright. "Hey." he said, his eyes flicking over her.

He had to admit, she looked _hot_, and Soul liked it . . . a lot. And from the slight tightness in his slacks, little Soul liked it too. "Hi." she breathed, giving a smile. "You ready? I got reservations at seven thirty at that Italian place." Maka nodded and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Soul grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. "You look nice." he said. "Thanks, you too." Maka smiled to him as they entered the elevator again that day. "So I was thinking after dinner we could just hang at your place, cool?" Soul asked as he let her hand go, pushing the button to the floor. Maka shrugged. "Sure, sounds good to me." she smiled to him. "Hold you've got money, cause I'm starved." Soul laughed and pulled a credit card out of his breast pocket, holding it in two fingers. "Please Maka, I've got more then enough of that shit." Maka laughed as they walked into the parking garage and into his car.

"So, what gave you the idea of taking me out tonight?" Maka asked, looking out the window and at the city lights. "You were feeling bad, I had to help you. You're my best friend." Maka sighed. "You've got to stop being so nice." Soul shrugged and smirked. "Why do you think I'm nice?" Maka laughed as they pulled into the restaurant and got out, walking up to the building and entering to their date.

* * *

Maka laughed, arm and arm with Soul as they left the restaurant at eleven. They had a great best friends date and now they were just going to crash at Maka's since the others would probably crash at his room cause it was closer to the elevator. The got home quickly and Soul plopped onto Maka's bed, sighing and loosening his tie. "That all you can eat pasta deal . . . oh, that was amazing." Soul groaned, rubbing his stomach. Maka laughed, sitting next to him and took her shoes off, laying next to him. "And that crab and steak? Heaven on earth!" Soul sat up and pulled his suit jacket off. "I still can't believe you ate that much." Maka laughed and patted her stomach. "Well, now I have a food baby, so . . . " Soul rolled over, looking at her. "You do _not_ have a food baby." Maka rubbed her stomach, shaking her head. "Nope, it's defiantly there. One hour in."

Soul just chuckled and shook his head. "You're weird." Maka shrugged. "What do you expect from a drunk man whore?" Soul frowned and sighed. "You're better then him thought Maka." Maka snorted, rolling over and facing her back to him. "Yeah, but I'm still just Tiny-Tits." she mumbled. Soul laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "Oh come on Maka. You know I'm just joking around with you, don't you?" Maka didn't answer and he sighed, leaning up on an elbow and poked her side. "Come on Maka." Maka sniffed and ignored him. "_I'd never go out with Tiny-Tits over here._" she repeated what he said that afternoon and Soul looked at her with confused eyes and she rolled onto her back, looking up at the ceiling. "That really hurt, just in case you were wondering." Soul's eyes skimmed over her face and he moved closer to her. "I was just kidding around Maka. You know I don't feel that way." Maka frowned. "Then why say it?"

"Because, if I sad anything else, then your dad would have beat me." He leaned over her, making eye contact as she licked her lips, looking at his eyes. "Really?" Soul smiled. "Yeah, really. And I didn't feel like getting beat up by your dad again." Maka smiled to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Thanks Soul." Soul wrapped his arms around her back. "No problem." She let him go and Soul leaned up, but then caught her eye. He just realized how stupid he was. Here he was, laying in bed-_hovering over__-_Maka, his best friend of seven years, one of the prettiest girls he's ever met, and he's just sitting there, doing nothing. _Wow Soul,_ he thought to himself, _Black Star's right, you really are a pussy._

"Hey, um, Soul?" Maka asked. "Are you gonna move anytime soon?" her cheeks went pink and Soul smirked to her, leaning closer. "What, are you uncomfortable Maka?" he asked softly, his breath tickling her noise. "N-no." Soul reached up, pushing a piece of her golden hair behind her ear. "Really, because your face is bright red." he whispered and Maka's face became even brighter. "S-shut up stupid." Maka put her hand son his chest, pushing him back as he laughed. "I'm going to go take a shower. Make yourself at home." Maka growled, walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Soul watched as she closed the door and sat up on the bed, pulling his coat off and his tie, putting them on one of the other beds. He got up and rolled his shoulders, and began to unbutton his shirt. He pulled it off and ran his hand over his scar, sighing. It still hurt sometimes, if her twisted the wrong way, but Soul stretched and let out a yawn, ruffling his hair.

"Ugh!" he heard Maka growl from the bathroom. "Maka, is something wrong?" he called. She didn't answer and Soul stood up, walking of the the bathroom and knocked on it, but there was still no answer. he jiggled the door knob, but still no answer, so he popped his head in. "Ma-" he stopped as his eyes landed on his naked best friend. She was standing outside the shower, the shower running, and her hair was wet, along with her whole . . . naked . . . body. She had a towel in hand and was rubbing her eyes. Soul's eyes travled from her neck, down to her perky breasts-which he took note that weren't that tiny anymore- and then down, making him swallow hard and his pants tighten a lot. Soul quickly walked back into the room and ran a hand through his hair, trying to get little Soul to calm down.

* * *

Maka growled while she rubbed her eyes free of shampoo. She looked up from the towel and pursed her lips at her reflection. Her golden hair was wet, giving it a darker color, almost brown. Her green eyes were darker and red from the shampoo and she sighed as her eyes traveled over her body. Her boobies were tiny, just little 32 B's and her tiny waist had no curves, her hips barely curving. Her legs were as long as ever, but they only made Maka feel even weirder, the way they were so long. Maka growled to her reflection and then jumped back into the shower, washing her hair some more. She turned to face the shower head, humming to herself. She heard something and looked up. "Soul?" she asked, looking out of the curtain. The door was opened a little, but she shrugged it off going back to the showers.

Maka sighed as the water cascade down her body, the hot water making her skin a ting of pink. She sighed and ran her hands over her hair. She heard the curtains move and went to turn her head, but felt two hands on her shoulder, then they traveled down her arms and stopped at her waits, pulling her to a body. A body with a tight chest, and abs, and . . . and a . . . Maka swallowed hard. Arms wrapped around her body and lips pressed to the shell of her ear. A shiver went down her spine even though the warm water heated the air. The pair of lips traveled down to her jaw, Maka make close her eyes and lift her head so they could get more access to her neck. She parted her lips lightly as she let out a breath.

She turned around and placed her hands on his chest, looking up into his red eyes. Soul smiled down to Maka, making her face flush. Hie eyes traveled down her body and he smirked. "How funny. When you blush, it doesn't stop at your cheeks." Maka looked down and saw that the tops of her breasts were slightly pink with flush. She blushed even harder as she looked up at him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her butt a small squeeze, making her squeal and arch her back, pushing her breasts into Soul's chest. Soul laughed and leaned his head down, giving her another smirk. "If you keep doing that Maka, I might not be able to control myself." his voice was low and husky, dangerous.

Maka gasped as he picked her up by her butt and pushed her up against to shower tiled wall, pressing his lips to her neck, making her gasp more and grab his shoulder to keep herself from falling, even though her legs were now wrapped around his waist. Soul scrapped his teeth across her collarbone and Maka lifted her head again to he could kiss her more. He sucked on her neck right where her pulse was as she let out a soft moan. Soul growled against her skin as her wrapped his arms around her and walked out of the shower and locked his lips with hers hungrily. Maka let go of his shoulders, now runnign her fingers through his hair. Both were soaking wet, but Soul dropped Maka onto the bed, getting a good look at the girl before smiling and crawling over her, capturing her lips again.

He ran his hands down her body from her breast all the way down to her thighs before grabbing the back of one of her knees and lifting it, wrapping one of her legs around his waist. Maka arched her body up again as he kissed her neck, making his way down to the tops of her boobies and then returned back to her mouth. They staid like that for a few minutes, exploring the others body with their hands, kissing each other like it was the last time, and caressing each other with their bodies before Maka let out a small whimper. "Soul . . . I-I . . . I can't . . . " her face went red as he let the girl go and looked at her with kind eyes. "It's fine Maka." he climbed off of her, laying next to her and pulled the sheets out from under themselves, and then over them, wrapping them in the now slightly damp sheets. Maka looked to him, turning on her side and covering her breasts with her arms, bring her hands to her chin. "S-so you're not mad?"

Soul chuckled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. "Cool guys don't push their girlfriends into having sex, even if it's their first time too." Maka's eyes went large. "Wait . . . you're still a virgin too!" she exclaimed. Soul sighed and smiled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Make fun all you want. But I was waiting." He looked back to Maka and kissed her nose. "Wait . . . girlfriend?" she asked, her face going red. Soul smiled, blushing slightly too. "Yeah, if you're cool with that." Maka smiled and snuggled into his chest as he placed his chin on her head. "I'm cool with it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** The two hottest rock-alternative bands are neck and neck! The all boy band, Death Park, and the all girl band, Blue City, have been rivals since the day their lead singers and band members, Soul 'Eater' Evans and Maka 'Angel' Albarn, met each other and began their love-hate friendship. But what happens with the bands are both put on tour with the oldest of the old rock band, Undead Lord, as opening acts for their last tour? Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.

**Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.**

* * *

**Playing With My Soul-String  
****By: Stepping-In-Flames**

Chapter 5

* * *

Soul woke up with a start as an alarm went off. He let out a surprised snort and sat up, the blankets falling off of his chest. He looked at the clock next to him. 6:30 am. With a growl, he hit the clock, turning the alarm off and turned to see the most beautiful sight of his life. Maka laying there, sleeping, next to him. Soul felt a warm smile float onto his face and he reached out, pushing a piece of hair that was stuck to her lips. She let out a groan and opened her eyes, pushing his hand away. "Stop, that tickles." she mumbled, turning to her side, giving Soul the full view of her back.

"You got to get up. It's 6:30." he said, rolling his sore shoulders. "Ugh, ten more minutes." she growled, pulling the covers up to her chin. Soul smirked and reached out, running his fingers over her side lightly, ticking her. "No, now. Come on, we have rehearsal and don't want to show up late." he leaned down, giving her ear a kiss. "For all you know, they think we're banging each other right now."

Maka jumped out of bed, muttering to herself as she pulled the cover over her and walked to her suitcase, opening it. Soul chuckled and reached down, picking up his own clothes and putting them on, throwing his coat and tie over his shoulder and turned to Maka who was hooking her bra in place and her black jeans hugging her hips, yet still unbuttoned, showing off a pair of black underwear. Soul walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him. she looked up at him with a pink face and he smiled to her. "See you there. I have to go get ready, and kick our friends out of my room." Maka gave a nod and Soul planted a soft kiss on her forehead before turning and leaving her room.

Maka still felt butterflies in her stomach ten minutes later when ehr friends stumbled in the room with headaches and messy hair. "Ugh, okay, we're _not_ going out tonight, period." Liz groaned, flopping onto her bed. "Come on guys, we've got half an hour to get ready, and then an hour to get down to reherse. Let's go!" Maka said, clapping her hands. "Ugh, just shut up for a second Maka." Kim groaned, putting her hand up in the air, the other pressed to her forehead. Liz pulled herself off the bed and walked in the bathroom mumbling and walked in, closing the door before opening it again and popping her head out. "Um Maka, why's the shower on?"

_Shit._ Maka thought, her eyes going wide and her face turning pink as she remembered last night. "I, um, I don't know Liz, why is the shower on?" Maka coughed nervously, moving to her suitcase and pulling out a green tank top, pulling it on. "Well that's why I asked you. Only you and Soul were here last night so one of you must kno-" Liz stopped as a smile slowly slid onto her face. Maka's face turned another shade of pink and Liz laughed. "Maka~! Did you and Soul have a _steamy_ shower last night?" Liz asked, making Maka turn around and dig deeper into her bag. "N-no."

"Oh . . . my . . . God, Maka lost her V-Card last night!" Kim squealed, jumping to Maka. "No, I didn't!" Maka yelled, turning around, her face now fully pink. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked down. "M-Maybe Soul and I kissed a little . . ." "Or a lot~" Patti giggled as she picked up a pair of black boxers. Maka face palmed. How did her forget his fucking underwear. "Okay, yeah, we did make-out, but that's it. No . . . sex." The girls all groanwed and Tsubaki laid a hand on Maka's shoulder. "No need to worry Maka, I just lost mine this year, don't fret."

"Yeah, but you and Black Star have been going out for, like, a year, so you know he's not going to ditch you." Maka grumbled, walking into the bathroom and turning the shower off. "Come on Maka, Soul's not going to just stick it in ya' and then dash. He's been your best friend for, like, seven years." Liz said, leaning on the bathroom counter. Maka pursed her lips and grabbed a brush, running it through her hair. "I know, but . . . I'm just not ready for anything _sexual_ yet, okay?" she pulled her hair into two low ponytails and straightened her shirt. "Well it seems like last night you were." Kim said, pulling her shirt off and grabbing a new one from her bag.

"Nothing happen, we just made-out . . . naked . . . and then fell asleep . . . naked." Maka said, her face going pink again as she walked out of the bathroom and sat on her bed, pulling on a pair of socks. "And he might have called me his girlfriend." Maka murmured. "WHAT!?" all the girls screeched, running over to her. Maka looked at them with big eyes. "What, what did I say?" she asked, frantic. "You and Soul are dating!" Liz smiled, her eyes wide. "Y-yeah. I guess."

"Oh my God, this is going everywhere~" Kim said, taking her phone out. "No, no, no, no." Maka reached over, taking the phone from Kim and shoving it under her, sitting on it. "I don't want it getting out. I mean, what if we're better off as friends? And everyone thought we were dating, and then we broke up? That would make everyone either hate us or them." Maka said, crossing her arms. "True." Tsubaki said, tapping her chin. "You always think things through, Maka!" Kim sighed, and Maka nodded, handing the pink haired girl her phone back. "Come on, we've got to get going." Maka pulled her combat boots onto her feet and zipped them up, walking to the door.

"We're coming, we're coming." Liz said, grabbing a pants and throwing them on. Maka rolled her eyes and walked out of the room. "Stupid idiots are going to make us late." Maka murmured, walking to the elevator and waiting for it to come up. "Hey." a voice whispered in her ear, making her jump. "Christ, Soul! Don't scare me like that!" she growled, turning to him and slapping him on the chest with the back of her hand. Soul gave her a chuckle as the elevator doors opened and they walked in. "So, I was thinking that we kind of keep this relationship on the down low. You know, because of the tour and everything." Maka said, looking up the white haired man. He nodded and smiled. "Sounds fine to me. But, since we _are_ alone right now."

Soul wrapped his arm around Maka's waist, pulling her into his chest and tilted her chin up, planting a kiss on her lips. Maka blushed and kissed him back as the bell for the elevator rang again and they let each other go, now just standing next to each other like regular friends. Flashes of light hit their eyes as photographers took pictures of the two friends as they exited the building and got into different cars. A minute later, the rest of Soul's band walked out and got into their car, Kilik getting into the drivers seat and drove off to the rehearsals as Maka buckled her belt and started up her car. The girls came out, giving the photographers smiles as they climbed into their car and buckled up.

"Gosh, what took you all so long?" Maka sighed. "Soooooorry. I couldn't find my pink tank." Patti said as Maka pulled out and drove down the road, following the guys. Liz reached from the passenger side and turned the radio on. "So, how long are rehearsal's going to be?" Kim asked, leaning back in her seat. "Cause I need a nap already."

* * *

Maka sat at the edge of the stage with a towel in hand, dabbing at her sweat covered face. Thirteen hours of rehearsals, straight, sure made a girl tired. She heard someone behind her and Soul sat next to her, handing her a cold water bottle. Maka cracked it open and took big chugs. "Thanks." she gasped as she put the now half empty water bottle down next to her. "No problem." he chuckled, opened his own water bottle, drinking it. Maka put her sweat rag down and leaned back onto the stage, laying down. "Show tomorrow." she said. Soul nodded. "Yep."

This was the thing Maka liked about their friendship. Even from the very beginning, they could just sit there in complete silence and everything would be comfortable. Maka closed her eyes as Soul turned around, crossing his legs and looked at her. She laid there for a few minutes before cracking an eye open and looking to see he was still sitting there, watching her with a smile on his lips. "Would you stop staring at me, that's so creepy." she murmured, covering her eyes with her arm. "How can I do that when I have someone as beautiful as you laying in front of me."

Maka's cheeks turned pink and she rolled to her side, giving him the few of her back. "Shut up." he grumbled. "Soul chuckled and got up, stretching. "Come on, let's get going." he said to her, giving her back a light tap with the tip of his shoe. "What do you mean?" she turned back and looked up at the man who stood over her, hands in his pockets. "We're going out tonight." he said simply. "With me looking like this? No way." Maka leaned up on her elbows and Soul rolled his eyes. "Come on Tiny-Tits, I don't have all day." he sighed, jumping off the stage and turning to look at her. Maka pursed her lips and glared at him, following suit. "You're a dick."

* * *

Maka sat on the park bench next to Soul, an ice cream cone with two scoops of Superman ice cream (1) on it. She licked at the ice cream, her mouth turning a blue color. Soul looked at her with amusement in his eyes as he nibbled at his own chocolate covered ice cream. "Finally, someone, somewhere, has Superman ice cream." Maka said, taking another lick of her ice cream. "I hope you know that your face is _all_ blue." he chuckled. Maka looked to him with a huge smile on her face. "Yeah, that's the best part!" Soul let out another chuckle and the two friends talked for a few more minutes before someone walked up to them.

"U-Um, excuse me?" a small voice came from in front of them and both turned to see a young girl standing there. Her blue eyes were large and frightful, yet filled with excitement at the same time. She wore a school girls outfit and in her hands were two CD's and a sharpie. The two friends looked up to see a man, his hair gray and pulled back into a ponytail. He looked to be in his late twenties, but his gray eyes were tired and filled with years of hard work. he wore pants and a white shirt, a gray wool coat around his shoulders as he looked at the young girl with a sad smile. That must have been her father. Maka looked back to the girl and gave her a soft smile. The little girl was bald.

"Hi sweetie, what can I do for you?" Maka asked, leaning down the the girl. "I was, ah, wondering if you and, ah, Mr. Evans could, um, sign my CD's?" the girl asked, her eyes drifting down to the two CD's in her shaking hands. "I'd be more then happy to." Maka took the CD and opened it to the disc. "What's your name?" Maka asked. "A-Angela."

"That's a pretty name." Maka said, taking the sharpie and writing on the CD.

_Dear Angela, Keep on going girl. You're beautiful and strong. Live your dreams. XOXO Maka Angel Albarn_ Maka smiled as she put a heart at the end and handed the CD back to the girl. "Here you go sweetie." Angela looked at the CD with big eyes that started to pool with tears. She then turned to Soul and held out the other CD. Soul looked at it for a moment and then got off the bench, kneeling next to Angela. "Hey there Angela." he smiled. "Hi." she said as he took the CD and opened it. "How old are you Angela?" Soul asked as he wrote down a sweet little note on the dics. "I'm ten." Soul smiled as he finished writing the last of the note and looked to her.

"Have you even been to one of our concerts Angela?" he asked. The girl shook her head and Soul shifted. "Well, do you want to come to a concert of ours?" Soul asked, nodding to Maka. The girls eyes went wide and she nodded. Soul looked to the man. "Is that your dad?" he asked, pointing to him. Angela nodded and turned, running to her father and grabbed his hand, dragging him over. Soul got up and put his hand out, shaking the mans hand. "Soul Evans." The man smiled and shook his hand also. "Mifuna Leon." (2) Maka got up and also shook the mans hand, introducing herself.

"It looks like your daughter is a big fan of ours." Soul said, looking down the the girl who still held the hand of her father. Mifuna nodded. "She's been listening to you from the start." Maka smiled. "Glad to hear that." Mifuna looked at both of them, his eyes shifting to thankfulness. "Your music has really helped little Angela." he whispered to them. Soul gave another smile, this one sad. "That's what we're here for. We've both been through a lot of stuff in our lives, and we just want to help others." He glanced down to Angela. "What would you say if I could get you two front row tickets and backstage passage to our show tomorrow."

"Really!" Angela said, her eyes widening. Soul nodded and knelled down to Angela. Maka looked at him with a warm smile as her boyfriend took the girls hand. "Yep. And you could met the bands too. Does that sound like fun?" Angela nodded, her eyes now filled with tears. "Ms. Albarn. . ." Mifuna started, sorrow in his eyes. "Please, call me Maka."

"Maka . . . I don't think we'd be able to come." Maka's brows bushed and she looked down at Angela who was hugging Soul. The young man was chuckling and hugging the girl back. "Why not?" Maka asked, looking back at the father. "We . . . we don't have any ways of transportation." Mifuna looked ashamed. "Oh . . ." Maka shifted uncomfortably. "Well I'm sure we can get you a ride." Soul said, standing up with Angela on his shoulders. "In fact, I'm sure we can arrange for you to stay at our hotel tonight. Maybe Angela and us can hang out tomorrow, get some ice cream, go to the mall, see a movie or something." Angela's eyes went wide and she leaned over Soul's head. "Really!" Soul laughed. "Really." Maka smiled and took her phone out of her pocket. "I'll call Death. We'll set something up."

* * *

Maka plopped onto Soul's bed as he took his shirt off. "I never knew you were that good with kids Soul." She said, taking her hair out of it's pigtails and running her fingers through it. "Or that nice for a matter of fact." Soul chuckled and leaned over her, putting his arms on either side of her head. "There are a lot of things I'm good at that you never knew." he whispered with a husky voice. Maka rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Your all bark, no bite. You've never even done it before so I know your just bluffing." Soul gave her a smirk. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything." he leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss.

Maka smiled and put her hands on his chest, pushing him off of her. "Funny. But I've got to get going. I need sleep." Soul groaned and collapsed on top of Maka, making her laugh. "Can't you stay just a little longer?" Maka shook her head. "No, I have to go. If we're going to be hanging out with Angela all day . . ." Soul sighed and rolled off of her, laying next to the girl. "So, we should hang out together, _alone_, while we can."

Maka groaned and turned to face him. "I thought you said cool guys didn't force their girlfriends to do something they didn't want to do." Soul smirked and reached over, pushing a piece of her hair behind her ear. "But I _know_ you want to stay." he leaned over and pressed his lips to her ear. "Because I know you Maka." Maka blushed and he wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her into his bare chest. "Can't you just stay here for the night? Sleep over like we use to do?" he murmured into her shoulder. Maka laughed, throwing her head back. "Those always lead to something bad, and you know it."

Soul looked at her with a smile. "So? Your dad needed a new car anyways." Maka laughed. "And a new garage door, and his bedroom walls painted over again, _and_ a buzz cut?" she raised an eyebrow and Soul laughed. Maka put her finger up. "And that was just on the first one. On the second one, don't even get me started." Soul chuckled and brought her face close to his. "Okay, then I won't." He kissed the girl, pulling her closer to him and Maka felt butterflies in her stomach. She wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Soul ended the kiss, bringing his lips to her jaw. "See, I told you you wanted to stay." he said in-between kisses. Maka chuckled. "Mh, you know me _so_ well Soul. But that means you also know that I'm not the one to stay and fool around with a guy when I have a busy day tomorrow."

Maka pushed him away again and Soul groaned. "Fine." Maka laughed and leaned over him, giving him a quick kiss before jumping off the bed. "Bye Soul." He boyfriends leaned up on his elbows and waved her a good-bye and Maka left his bedroom to where the other guys were crowed around the T.V. with a football game on. "Bye guys." Maka said, walking to the door. "Oi, Maka, you forgot something." Soul said, poking his head out of the door with a grin on his face. He threw a bag at Maka and she looked confuse. Soul gave her a wink. "Open it when you're at home. Bye Bookworm." he closed the door and Maka blushed, turning and walked out of the hotel room and walked across the hall to her's, opening the door.

"I'm home guys." Maka called, sliding the hotel key card in her back pocket. "And I've got some news." She walked into the living room where the girls were sitting, drinking cups of coffee and talking. "What, you and Soul did it?" Kim called, smirking to the girl. Maka blushed and threw her bag on her bed, and walked to the kitchen, getting a cup of coffee for herself. "No, but tomorrow we're hanging out with this girl named Angela. She's ten, and she's got cancer." the girls all looked at Maka with big eyes. "Oh goodness, poor doll! Is it part of that Make A Wish program?" Tsubaki asked, bringing his hand up to her mouth with a gasp. Maka shook her head, taking a sip of her coffee. "No, Soul and I met her today while we were out, and Soul told her that we would all met her and hang out."

"Wait, wait, wait." Kim said, holding a hand up. "_Soul_ said that?" she raised an eyebrow and Maka nodded. "Holy shit, the boy has a heart!" Kim laughed, raising her mug into the air. "Aren't you lucky Maka. You've got a keeper." Liz said, giving the girl a wink. Maka blushed and Patti smiled. "So we get to hang out with a little girl, sweet! Someone who's like me and not you sourpusses!" Patti did a fist pump and the others laughed. "Maka, what was in that bag you had?" Tsubaki asked, looking to the bag that was on Maka's bed. "Hum? Oh that, I don't know, Soul gave it to me." Maka climbed off the couch, placing her coffee mug on the side table and sat on her bed with the bag in her lap. The other girls walked over, sitting around her.

Maka could now get a better look at the bag. It was a purple color with black stripes. It had ribbons for handles and Maka bushed her brows with confusion. "Oh shit!" Kim laughed, covering her mouth as she went into a fit of giggles. "What?" Liz asked, looking at the bag and she then started to laugh along with Patti. Tsubaki and Maka looked confused and Liz shook her head, still laughing. "Look in it Maka, I'd think you'd know why we're laughing then." Maka shrugged and looked inside the bag, taking out black tissue paper and then her face turned red. She reached in and took out a pair of matching red and black laced underwear. Liz, Patti, and Kim laughed even harder as Tsubaki's face turned a shade of pink and a laugh escaped her own lips.

"Are you fucking serious."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:** The two hottest rock-alternative bands are neck and neck! The all boy band, Death Park, and the all girl band, Blue City, have been rivals since the day their lead singers and band members, Soul 'Eater' Evans and Maka 'Angel' Albarn, met each other and began their love-hate friendship. But what happens with the bands are both put on tour with the oldest of the old rock band, Undead Lord, as opening acts for their last tour? Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.

**Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.**

**! ! ! ! WARING ! ! ! ! SEXUAL CONTENT ! ! ! ! WARNING ! ! ! !**

* * *

**Playing With My Soul-String  
****By: Stepping-In-Flames**

Chapter 6

* * *

Maka woke up and stretched, rolling her shoulders and letting out a small sigh. A new day, a new dawn. Tonight was the concert, and she we ready. She glanced at the clock. 9:30. With a smile, Maka jumped out of bed and walked into the bathroom glancing at the other girls who were still snoozing. _I'll let them sleep in. We've got a long day and night a head of us._ Maka turned the shower on and hopped in after peeling her night shirt and panties off, letting the warm water caress her body. She blushed as she remembered the last time she was in here . . . with Soul. "Stop Maka, keep your head straight. You've got to get ready for tonight." she grumbled to herself, applying shampoo to her hair.

"Maka?" she heard a groggy call from the center of the bathroom. "What Kim?" she asked. "Nothing, just making sure it's you in there." Kim said, grabbing her toothbrush and scrubbing at her teeth. "And who else would it be?" Maka said, rinsing the strawberry shampoo out of her hair. She inhaled the scent, smiling. Strawberries, that would be good for breakfast. "I don't know, maybe Soul's in there with you again." Maka could her the smirk in the girls remarks and Maka felt ehr face flush as she grabbed the conditioner. "S-shut up Kim. For all I know, you and Ox have hooked up."

"Eh, we have, a few times." Kim said, spitting out the white mint foam in her mouth and rinsing. "What! I thought you didn't like him!" Maka screeched as she got a drop of conditioner in her eye. She crused under her breath, rubbing her eye with her arm. "I mean, he's not _that_ bad looking, and hes got a tight stomach. And he's _great_ in bed." Maka laughed. "Ew, T.M.I. (1) Kim!" Kim smirked at her reflection and splashed water on her face as Maka began to lather soap on her body. "Yeah, but I know he cares about me too. That's probably one of the reasons I keep going back." Kim sighed.

"Well I think you two would make an amazing couple." Maka stated, washing the soap off of her. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Will you hurry up in there, Liz and Tsubaki also wanted to take showers." Kim said, walking out of the bathroom. Maka grumbled and quickly rinsed the conditioner out before climbing out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her hair and then herself, walking into the room. Liz was at the door, talking to someone and Tsubaki walked into the bathroom, starting her own shower as Patti and Kim were getting dressed. "Who's at the door?" Maka asked, taking her hair out and towel drying it. "Your boyfriend."

Maka rolled her eyes. "You can let him in." she said, turning to the door. "But we're getting ready." Liz groaned, looking over her shoulder. "Well then I'll go to his room. Goodness guys." Maka sighed, rolling her eyes and threw the towel she was using to dry her hair on the ground before grabbing jeans and a t-shirt along with underwear without looking and walked out off the door into Soul. He smirked down at her. "You took a shower without me?" he winked. Maka blushed and pushed him back into his room where none of the guys were. "They're getting coffee." Soul said as they walked into his room. Maka sighed and threw her clothes on his bed, tightening her towel. "Could you, ah, turn around please?"

"There's nothing I haven't seen before." Soul said with a wink. Maka tilted her head and gave him a pleading look. "Please?" Soul frowned and then gave her a soft smile. "Sure thing Bookworm." he turned and Maka let out a thank you and she let her towel fall, grabbing her underwear . . . which just happened to be the ones Soul got for her. _God damn, how did I manage to grab these ones! Ugh, whatever._ Maka thought as she pulled them on before pulling her pants and shirt on, folding to towel up. "Okay, you can turn around now." she pulled her hair into two ponytails and Soul turned, smiling to her. "You look cute." Maka blushed and gave him a little shove. "Shut up. Come on, let's go get Angela."

xxx

Maka laughed as Soul picked Angela up on his shoulders running around the carnival. Liz and Kid were behind the group, talking about something in a serious tone. Patti and Kilik stopped at one of those knock-the-bottle-down games, Kilik chucking softballs at the bottles to win Patti a giant stuffed giraffe. Kim and Ox were standing together, also laughing at Soul and Angela. Mifuna was smiling at his daughter. Soul took Angela off his shoulders and the little girl ran to her father, pulling on his hand and running in the direction of the Fun House. Soul turned to Maka with a smile and she giggled at him as he walked over.

They had rented the amusement park, yeah, _rented_ the amusement park to themselves. Soul took Maka's hand and pointed to the Ferris Wheel. "Remember when we use to go on those all the time?" he said, giving her a smile. Maka nodded and Soul let her hand go. They turned around to look at their friends and tell them they were going to go on the Ferris Wheel, but Ox and Kim had slipped off somewhere, Kilik and Patti were already walking away, and Kid and Liz were now yelling at each other. "Well then . . . I say we just ditch and go." Soul said, jabbing a thumb to the wheel. "Yeeeah."

Maka and Soul walked over to the Ferris Wheel, nodding to the man who was standing guard and got into one of the seats. They sat down as it started up and Soul grabbed Maka's hand. She looked over the side and swallowed hard. She never liked heights but she always like the thrill of how her heart started to beat so quickly. "Are you ready for the concert tonight?" he asked her. Maka looked up at him with a smile. "Yeah, more then ever."

"I'm excited to perform that one song with you." he winked. Maka blushed and looked back out of the seat. "Shut up." she mumbled as she remembered the song they were going to preform together. "After the concert want to hang at my place? The others are going out to dinner and a movie I think. That new scary one, V/H/S (2)." Maka smiled.

"Yeah, sure, why not."

* * *

Maka stood on the stage with mic in hand with Soul next to her, facing the large crowd. She wore her tight, black jeans and a dark gray tank top, her combat boots on her feet. Her hair was pulled back into two pony tails and she smiled, bringing her mic to her lips. "So, are you guys ready for Undead Lord?" she asked in a low voice. The crowd roared and she looked at Soul. He was wearing black jeans also, but a tank the hung lowly, showing off a little bit of his toned chest. He brought his own mic to his lips, letting out a chuckle. "Man, you'd think they'd want us to play one more?"

The crowd roared with more life and Maka turned to the crowd. "Oh, I think they do want us to play more Soul Eater." she said, glancing at Soul. He smirked and nodded. "I know just the song, all you better keep it in your pants. Hit is Kilik." Soul brought the mic to his lips as he said the first words.

_Gangsta_  
_Gangsta_  
_So gangsta_

Maka smiled and brought the mic to her own lips as she struted over to Soul as he looked at her and sang. **(A/N: Bold is Maka singing** _Italics is Soul singing)_  
_Gangsta_  
**Got my diamond earrings**  
_Gangsta_

Maka smiled as she turned and stuck her butt out, grinding on Soul.

**Gonna turn you on**  
_So gangsta_

She turned back around and ran a hand though her hair, pulling her pigtails out.

**I preserve my sexy**  
**And I'm packin' heat so don't disrespect me**

Soul turned to the crowd, pointing out to them.

_I love it when the DJ throws my song on_  
_I hit the dance floor and get my sing along on_  
_I love to spit the choruses when I'm on one_  
_My c-walks too hot I done ripped my Sean Jean_  
_Smellin' so fly I got the Hugo Boss on_  
_You got the type of booty I'd like to put my paws on_  
_We can roll in the Fiesta just to get our floss on_  
_I got the speakers bumpin' straight bangin' the Thong Song_  
_Got my hair did got my shit braided up_  
_Rollin with Kiliks and he's breakin' a blunt_  
_Snatch it outta his hand and now I'm blazin' it up_  
_Took another sip of Henny now I'm faded as fuck_

Black Star stood up from his drums with a mic to his mouth and pointed to Soul

Yo Eater tell me where you got them shades at

_You know I've had this OG style since way back_  
_Sittin' in VIP blowin' trees I'm laid back_  
_This bitch is gonna be another notch in my wave cap_

_Gangsta_  
**Got my diamond earrings**  
_Gangsta_  
**Gonna turn you on**  
_So gangsta_  
**I preserve my sexy**  
**And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me**  
_Gangsta_  
**Diamonds all up on me**  
_Gangsta_  
**Gonna turn you on**  
_So gangsta_  
**I preserve my sexy**  
**And I'm packin heat so don't disrespect me**

Maka ruffled her hair as she walked to the front of the stage, leaning over it as she belted out the lyrics.

**I'm just so damn flossy**  
**And I know what you like**  
**There ain't no gangsta like me**  
**I'm a give it to ya every time**

Black Star came out from his drums and joined them at the front.

Hold up and let me lace up the Tim's  
I'm only 26 but so is the rims  
I wanna hit the dance floor and thrust my pelvis  
I look so good a million bucks is jealous  
So I parked the Huffy kicked down the kick stand  
Paid the 20 dollar cover and I got me a wrist band  
Got bitches to my neck like I'm standin' in quick sand  
You talk to me twice you better talk to my pimp hand  
Got the Lakers jersey got the platinum chain  
Two Blue-tooths and a pinky ring  
Gettin' drunk as fuck from that tangeray  
Beer googles on I'm talkin' to a grenade

Black Star nodded to Soul

Yo, Eater tell me how you got so flossy

Soul smiled and brought the mic to his lyrics and tugged on his tank, ripping it off anf threw it into a crowd of screaming girls.

_It isn't my fault that all the ladies want me_  
_I just roll with the posse that's cool like Fonzy_  
_And known to be flashier than paparazzi_

_Gangsta_  
**Got my diamond earrings**  
_Gangsta_  
**Gonna turn you on**  
_So gangsta_  
**I preserve my sexy**  
**And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me**  
_Gangsta_  
**Diamonds all up on me**  
_Gangsta_  
**Gonna turn you on**  
_So gangsta_  
**I preserve my sexy**  
**And I'm packin heat so don't disrespect me**

******I'm just so damn flossy**  
**And I know what you like**  
**There ain't no gangsta like me**  
**I'm a give it to ya every time**

They went quite as Kilik stood from his stand and walked over and Black Star walked back to his drums. Kilik took the stand and looked at the crowd, rapping.

Freeze...  
At ease...  
Let Funny Man bang on these keys  
I'm about to get it crackin' and freaky deaky  
All the ladies in the world just dyin' to meet me  
Cause nothin' about me is ever cheesy  
I'll get you in the bed and make it squeaky squeaky  
Lookin' so damn fly as I hit the club  
Low ride west side yes we throwin' it up  
Make my way to the dance floor to burn it up  
Now go ahead and hit the chorus and turn it up

_Gangsta_  
**Got my diamond earrings**  
_Gangsta_  
**Gonna turn you on**  
_So gangsta_  
**I preserve my sexy**  
**And I'm gonna beat it up if you let me**  
_Gangsta_  
**Diamonds all up on me**  
_Gangsta_  
**Gonna turn you on**  
_So gangsta_  
**I preserve my sexy**  
**And I'm packin heat so don't disrespect me**

******I'm just so damn flossy**  
**And I know what you like**  
**There ain't no gangsta like me**  
**I'm a give it to ya every time**

**Give you you every**

Maka walked to Soul and gave him a look that only he could see, with narrowed eyes.

**Give you you every**

She placed a hand on his chest, pushing him back a few steps.

**Give you you every time**

She pressed her chest against his and their faces were inches apart, both panting. They looked at each other with intense stares as the crowd went wild, aplouding. They both separated and turned to the crowd with a smile. The rest of the bands came up and they all waved. "Thank you guys for coming out, Undead Lord's coming right your way." Maka said, giving them a peace sign. "But before we do that . . . " Soul said, giving Maka a wink. "I want to bring someone up here real quick."

His eyes scanned the crowd and landed on Angela who was right at the fron on her fathers shoulders, smiling. "Angela? Care to join us?" The little girls eyes went large and Soul walked over with Black Star and they helped the little girl on stage. Soul knelled next to her. "Wanna say hi?" he asked and the girl nodded and Soul brought the mic to her mouth. "Hi everyone!" Angela yelled, waving. Everyone yelled 'Hi Angela!' back and waved also, pictures being taken. "Angela is our number one fan, isn't that right?" Angela nodded and Soul let out a laugh.

"We're all going to be backstage, so come visit us and met Angela. I'm sure she'd be more then happy to sign some things." Everyone waved again and some guards helped Mifuna to the backstage as the two bands and little girl walked away to the roar of the crowd.

* * *

Maka sat on the sofa in their backstage room, a cold water bottle in hand. Soul sat next to her with a sleeping Angela in his lap and a sleeping Mifuna on the chair next to the sofa. Maka smiled at Soul as she glanced at her phone. It was eleven. The show ended half an hour ago and after all the people who came backstage, the two family members passed out. Soul was drifting off too, but would jerk awake only to give Maka a smile and drift off again. The others had just left to the dinners and movies. Maka stood up and called a guard over, having them take away Angela and wake Mifuna and drive them home.

"Soul, wake up." Maka said gently, giving him a light kiss on the cheek. "Mhm, what?" he asked, looking to her. "We've got to go home." Soul gave a sniff and stood up. "Okay, you drive." he gave her the key's to his car and Maka smiled. "Yeah, as if I'd let you drive."

They walked out of the backstage exit and into the back parking lot. Maka unlocked the black Lexus and they climbed in. She stated up the car and backed out of the spot before driving back to the hotel where she helped Soul to his room. He let out a yawn and Maka threw his keys on the hotel room counter, taking her jacket off and walking into Soul's room, placing it on the dresser and ran a hand through her hair. She felt two arms wrap around her waist and a pair of warm lips brush her neck.

She turned and put her hands on Soul's chest lightly, clutching his cotton shirt that her threw on after their performance. Soul captured her lips with his softly in a passionate kiss before pulling her closer to him, deepening it. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck as his tongue slipped into her mouth, colliding with hers. Maka felt his hands travel down and then squeezed her butt, making her give a small squeak and then a moan as his lips latched onto her neck. He picked her up and her legs latched themselves around his hips as he stopped the hickey-in-making on her neck and went back to her lips, kissing them roughly.

She felt his hands squeeze her butt again and his tongue slid over her bottom lip, making her moan again. "Soul . . . bed . . . now." she panted between the kiss. Soul turned and walked to his bed, dropping her on the bed and crawling over her, kicking his shoes off. He leaned back over her and went back to her lips as Maka played with his shirt, pulling it up before tugging it off of his head with a pant as they separated. His lips moved back to hers as he bit down lightly on her bottom lip, making her give out a small moan. She ran her hands up to his chest, tracing the scar he got for her.

Soul felt his body tingle as her fingers ran over the sensitive flesh. As he gave a small nip on her lip, she scraped her nails over it, making him give out a low growl. He leaned off of her and pulled her shirt off of her before latching onto her collarbone. He nibbled at her slightly pink skin as she ran her fingers over his muscled back and chest, her eyes closed. Soul played with the button on her jeans and finally got them undone and slid them down her legs as he left a trail of wet kisses down her stomach. Maka let out a pant as he kissed the hem of her underwear and then threw her pants to the side. He sat over her and smiled.

"Nice chose of undies." he smirked. Maka blushed and glared at him. "S-shut up." Soul leaned back over her. "Don't worry, I think you look sexy." Maka blushed and Soul wrapped an arm around her back, making small circles with his fingers on her soft skin. Maka felt a chill go down her back and Soul leaned down to her, giving her a light, caring kiss. Maka felt his hand move up her back and then played with the clasp of her bra, almost waiting for her to give him permission, but Soul then bit down hard on her lip, making Maka gasp and arch her back. Right as she did so, Soul unclasped the bra and tore it off of her. Cold air hit her, making her nipples go hard, but she threw her arms off of Soul's neck and covered them.

"Maka, why'd you do that?" Soul grunted as he kissed her neck. "C-Cause they're n-not good enough f-for you." she said. Soul let go of her neck and hovered over her. Her face was pink and Soul smiled to her, grabbing onto her hands lightly. "If there's anything not good enough in here, it's me being not good enough for you Maka." Maka let out a small gasp as her face held a surprised look at his words. Soul gave her a smirk-not that shit-eating one that he always gave her, but a kind, gentle one that said he cared for her and he liked her for who she was. Maka closed her eyes and let out a small breath as she slowly lowered her arms. Soul have her another soft smile, even though she had her eyes closed and then his eyes traveled down her.

Maka let out a small gasp as he cupped her breasts in his hands gentle. She opened her eyes with surprised and Soul then let her go, leaning back over her and planted a kiss on her temple. "You're beautiful, okay? And don't let anyone tell you other wise." Maka's face heated up again and Soul kissed her lips as he began to unbutton his jeans and pulled them off.

Only three things now held them back from doing it. Two were articles of clothing, and the last was Maka's okay. He wouldn't do anything she didn't want to do, simple as that. Even if he was having a raging boner right now at the sight of his almost fully naked girl friend. If need be, he'd take care of it himself once she fell asleep. Soul felt Maka squirm under him and he leaned up again, looking at her. "Um . . . do you think we could . . . " Soul internally sighed but he nodded and started to crawl off her, but Maka grabbed his arm. "No, I mean . . . " his eyes went large and he smiled and gave a nod. Soul gave her a hunrgy kiss before hooking a finger at the hem of her underwear and gave a small tug, pulling them down. Maka bent her knees so he could take them off easier. But as she did, she felt his erection brush her core and let out a small moan.

"Soul . . . d-did I do that?" she asked with a pant. Soul smirked as he threw her underwear off the bed and gave her collarbone a kiss. "Yeah, you did." Maka felt her face go warm once more that night and Soul then pulled his own undergarments off and put them on the floor too. Soul looked Maka in the eyes as he reached over and opened the side table drawer, grabbing a condom from it. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked.

"No . . . I mean yes I do . . . I really do . . . I'm-I'm just scared." She said, licking her swollen lips. Soul opened the condom and put it on without breaking eye contact. How he did that he had no idea. "I know you are. If you don't want to do this, then just tell me, okay. Maka nodded and Soul leaned down to her, pressing his cheek to hers with closed eyes. She parted her lips lightly at the gesture and closed her eyes too, turning her head in his direction. Their lips brushed lightly and Soul slowly began to insert himself. Maka let out a small gasp and Soul brushed his lips over her again, but staid there this time, just letting them rest against hers. Before Soul knew it, he pushed past her barrier and Maka let out a small gasp and bit on his lip. "Ow." Soul mumbled.

Maka wrapped her arms around his neck and Soul stopped. Maka's face clenched up and Soul looked at her worried, and slowly began to pull back. She winced. "Maka, do you-" she shook her head, and buried her face into his shoulder. Soul pushed back in and held back his moan. He knew that he was in total pleasure right now, but with Maka in pain below him, he felt wrong to let out his grunts and what not. "Soul . . . " Maka whispered in his ear.

"What?" he asked her. "Soul . . . g-go faster." she mumbled. Soul felt her skin warm up as she grew embarrassed and he chuckled against her shoulder. "Sure thing babe." He thrust into her fast and Maka let out a moan, making Soul grunt. With each trust and moan, they felt themselves getting closer and closer to their limit. Soul grunted as he gave a hard thrust and Maka gasped. "Soul. Soul I'mma . . . I'm gonna . . . " she panted, but before she should finish she let out one last groan of his name and Soul felt her walls tighten around him, making him grunt out her name with a final thrust and then hit his own climax.

Soul collapsed beside Maka, both of them in a layer of sweat. Soul looked at the blushing girl as her naked chest rose and fell with her breathes. "S-Soul?" she asked, turning her head to him. He kept his eyes on her as she pulled the covers out from under her and then made a cocoon around herself. Soul got up and disposed of the used condom before laying down next to her and pulling her into his chest. He planted a kiss on the top of her head. "W-Was that good for you?" she asked, closing her eyes. Soul let out a chuckle. "Maka, that was amazing."

Maka smiled up to him and then snuggled into his chest, letting out a yawn. "I-I'm glad it was you." she mumbled. "Glad it was me what?" he asked, looking down to her. "I'm glad it was you for my first time." she then drifted off to sleep and Soul smiled, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Me too Bookworm."

* * *

I feel dirty after writing this . . . merh.

(1) For those of you who don't know, T.M.I. stands for Too Much Information

(2) V/H/S is an actual movie and I want to see it like really bad. Look it up . . . now.

Song in the chapter is Gangsta Sexy by Hollywood Undead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:** The two hottest rock-alternative bands are neck and neck! The all boy band, Death Park, and the all girl band, Blue City, have been rivals since the day their lead singers and band members, Soul 'Eater' Evans and Maka 'Angel' Albarn, met each other and began their love-hate friendship. But what happens with the bands are both put on tour with the oldest of the old rock band, Undead Lord, as opening acts for their last tour? Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.

**Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.**

* * *

**Playing With My Soul-String  
****By: Stepping-In-Flames**

Chapter 7

* * *

"Yo Soul, we're hea-" Black Star opened his friends bedroom door and popped his head in to see Soul and Maka sleeping together. Their clothes were thrown carelessly on the floor and Soul's arm was wrapped around the girl. A smirk danced it's way onto Black Star's lips and he backed up, closing the door. Kid looked up from the couch. "He good?" he asked.

"Oh he's good alright. Little fucker got himself laid." Black Star laughed. Kilik's head whipped around. "What? Who?" Black Star laughed at Kilik and walked over to him, slapping him on the back. "Who do you think?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked off for a second before smiles formed on their own lips. They all laughed and then they stopped as Soul walked out of his room, clad in boxers. He sniffed and glanced at his friends who were grinning like fools and then walked to the kitchen, grabbed a water bottle, and walked back to his room, rubbing his head. As he closed the door behind him, the four guys started cracking up again.

* * *

Maka and the girls sat on their tour bus, driving to the next town. Maka sat with her guitar in her lap, strumming one of their songs. Tsubaki was on the phone with Black Starm giggling and talking to him. Kim and Liz were painting their nails and Patti was on the floor, coloring in a coloring book. Tsubaki hung up the phone, a grin on her face. "So, Maka, what did you and Soul do last night?" the girl asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing. Got home and went to bed, that's all." the girl lied, continuing to strum her guitar. "Really? Nothing happened? Nothing like, I don't know, something fun?" Maka looked up and blinked at Tsubaki. "Why do you ask?" Maka said, stopping the guitar playing. "Is there something you forgot to tell us about?" Tsubaki asked, tilting her head slightly. Maka's face went red and she looked down at her guitar. "Soul and I . . . well . . . um . . . we had sex."

"OH MY GOD! MAKA'S CHEERY HAS BEEN POPPED, THIS CALLS FOR A CELEBRATION!" Kim yelled, jumping up and pumping a fist into the air. Maka's face went red and she groaned. "Could you guys _please_ not do this? You're going to ruin it." They all smiled. "So, was it good?" Patti giggled, kicking her legs in the air. Maka's face heated up and she shrugged. "Y-Yeah, I guess." Liz raised an eyebrow. "You guess?"

"Well I don't know." Maka said, letting her guitar got and placing it next to her. "It was my first time guys. And with Soul . . . I guess . . . I guess it just felt _right_." She looked at the girls who were smiling like mad fools. "AW! MAKA'S IN LOVE!" Patti giggled, coloring in an elephant purple. Maka pursed her lips. "No, I'm not. We're taking things slow, okay?" Maka grabbed her guitar again and started strumming up.

"She say's after having sex with him on the third day they've been going out." Kim mumbled, slumping down in the couch. Maka grabbed her book and chucked it at the pink haired girl, hitting her in the head. "Oh, fuck." Kim growled, rubbing the sore spot. "I was just joking, geez." Maka rolled her eyes. "Sure you were." Maka leaned forward and looked to Chrona. "Yo, Chrona. How much long till the next rest stop?" she hollered. "Oh, um, I-I'd say about half an hour, maybe forty-five minutes." Maka smiled. "Thanks!"

"She's asking so she knows how long she has to wait until her and Soul can fuck again." Kim sang and got up, running to the bunks in the back as Maka chucked another book at her. "You missed~" The pink haired girl laughed, closing the door. "Yeah, well at least I'm going out with the guy I like." Maka yelled, flaring with anger. "Snap." Liz said with a laugh and grabbed a water bottle and cracked it open. Maka rolled her eyes and went back to her guitar again. "Plus, I don't know how long it'll last. I'm not really his, er, type." Maka looked down at her small breast.

"Please Maka, you're beautiful." Tsubakis said. Maka wore a scowl and stood up, rolling her shoulders and put her guitar down. "I'm going to go sit up front with Chrona."

* * *

Maka woke up a little while later, feet perched up on the dash and arms cross on her chest. Chrona was no longer in the drivers seat, the bus being parked. Maka yawned and rubbed her eyes and sat up, cracking her back. "Took you long enough." a small voice came from behind her and Maka turned to see Soul standing there, leaning on the doorway to the front of the bus, his classic smirk on. Maka smiled and gave him a small wave as she continued to rub her eye. "Hi." Soul walked over to her and planted a small kiss on her head and grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we're at the next town. We all need to check in." Soul stated, pulling her up. Maka was pulled into his chest, her face going pink. "Already? Damn, I must have been asleep for a while." she said, looking out the windshield to see people already crowing around the bus. Soul smiled. "Yeah, I was going to carry you off but . . . " he nodded to the crowd and Maka nodded.

As they walked off the bus, everyone surrounded them, asking them for autographs and hugs and pictures. they threw out questions and they answered them all, not letting their fans down. About twenty minutes later, they walked into their new hotel. More people jumped on them, but they quickly avoided the fans and got into the elevator, both tired form the long trip. "Man, if they don't lighten up I'll never get to be with you." Soul mumbled, nuzzling Maka's neck.

"Stop that." she giggled, slapping his arm. Soul wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her close to him, inhaling her scent. "And if I don't want to?" he voice got rough and sexy and Maka laughed, rolling her eyes. "The tough luck cause we're at our floor." she said as the doors opened. Maka began to walk out of the elevator when Soul scooped her into his arms with her giving him a squeal and walked to a room, opened it, and walked in, dropping her on the bed.

"You're an idiot." she giggled before wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his lips to hers. Soul hovered over her, his arms trapping her on the bed and they parted. "Yeah, but I'm your idiot." Maka rolled her eyes and Soul placed a small peck on her lips before crawling next to her in bed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her into his chest. "Nap time. Then we all have dinner at eight." he mumbled in her ear, closing his eyes.

"But I already slept." she groaned. "Well I didn't, so you're just going to have to stay here and be my body pillow." he pulled her closer and threw his leg over her and she laughed, slapping his chest with the back over her hand. "You're such a weirdo."

"Yeah, but I'm your weirdo."

* * *

The group of friends sat at the dinner table laughing at something Black Star said. Maka grabbed her glass of water, bring it to her lips and took a sip. The two bands were in the back of the restaurant in a dimly light room. The Death Lord was about to show up to join the two. They were all going to have dinner, get to know each other a little better even though Maka and Kid both knew the band as if they were their own family. Well, other then the fact that they _did_ have family in the band.

Soul sat next to Maka still chuckling under his breath and he took a sip of his own drink, Dr. Pepper. He slipped his hand under the table and placed it on Maka's knee, giving it a small squeeze. She blushed lightly and grabbed a bread stick, placing it on her small plate before taring off a piece. "So, how long exactly have you guys been going out?" Kim said, making Soul and Maka both blush and then laugh. "How bout we _not_ talk about that." Maka said, grabbing her water and taking a sip.

"Why not? I mean, you two are already fucking, so, like, it's a thing. Right?" Black Star said, shrugging. Maka's face went bright red and Soul just blinked. "Maka!" I voice chipped, and everyone turned to see a red head man standing there in his early fifties. "Papa!" Maka exclaimed at the man wrapped his arms around the girl, squeezing her. Maka pushed her father away and then went and hugged the rest of the band members. Spirit looks to Soul with narrowed, cold eyes. "Soul." he said simply. "Spirit."

"Well, how is everyone?" Death asked, his mask off. His black hair was short and his golden-hazel eyes wise. He sat down next to Kid, the two looking so similar it was almost scary. The only way you could tell to two apart were Kid's three white stripes and the wrinkles of age around Death's eyes. "We're doing great! How about you?" Patti giggled, folding her napkin into a giraffe, something that she learned when they went to Japan. Death answered with a good and suddenly a few waiters and waitresses came over, taking their orders before placing some appetizers down and rushing off.

"That was odd." Maka mumbled, looking at her menu, flipping through it. "Oh, Spirit, did you guys know that Soul and maka ar-" Black Star started with an evil grin and Soul lashed out, kicking his friend sharply in the shin, making Black Star yelp out. "Soul and Maka are what?" Spirit asked, raising an eyeborw. "M-Making a new song." Maka said quickly, Soul letting out a sigh and Spirit nodded.

"God for you two. I bet it'll be another single." Spirit said simply as the waiters came back. One of them stood behind make, a pen and pad in hand. His blonde hair was tussled lightly and his blue eyes kind. "Good evening. I'm Justin and I will be serving you all tonight. May I start of with your order for tonight?" he said gently, looking straight into Maka's eyes. Maka blushed lightly. "Um, I'll have the Caesar salad with blue cheese ranch please." she stated softly before handing him the menu. He gave her a small wink. "Right away." and then moved on.

Maka blushed lightly and crossed her hand sin her lap. "You're not blushing, are you?" Soul chuckled, raising an eyebrow to her. "W-What? ! No, pft, no." she said, and Soul smirked at her and leaned closer to her ear. "God, because I'm the only one who's aloud to do that." his voice was deep and husky and Maka blushed a deep color. Soul kissed her ear lightly before their food arrived and the waiter stuck a slip of paper beneath Maka's plate with another wink. Maka grabbed the paper and it had a number on it. Rolling her eyes, Maka slipped the paper into her purse to throw out later and went back to her food.

* * *

Maka gasped as Soul left a trail of warm kisses down her neck, her back arching on the wall it was pressed against. Soul's shirt was already gone, thrown off when they walked into the room, and Maka's dress was kicked up, revealing her thigh which Soul's hand was caressing right now. Maka ran her fingers through Soul's hair as she parted her lips open, Soul biting down on her neck, running the tips of them over her sensitive skin. He picked her up off of the wall, returning to her lips as they kissed each other hungrily.

Soul sat on the edge of their bed and laid down, holding Maka over him. Maka straddled his hips, running the nubs over her finger nails over his chest as the two continued their kissing. Soul unzipped the back of Maka's dress and pulled it off of her as the girl worked at the button of his pants. "Wait, is the door locked?" Maka whispered, pulling back from him. Soul groaned and Maka go off of him. He got up and walked to the door, locking it and then turned around.

He was going to have fun with his girlfriend tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:** The two hottest rock-alternative bands are neck and neck! The all boy band, Death Park, and the all girl band, Blue City, have been rivals since the day their lead singers and band members, Soul 'Eater' Evans and Maka 'Angel' Albarn, met each other and began their love-hate friendship. But what happens with the bands are both put on tour with the oldest of the old rock band, Undead Lord, as opening acts for their last tour? Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.

**Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.**

* * *

**Playing With My Soul-String  
****By: Stepping-In-Flames**

Chapter 8

* * *

Maka woke up with a grumble as the sunlight burned her eyes. She got up and walked to the window, closing the blinds. As she walked back to bed, that's when she remembered she was naked. "Ugh . . . clothes." She groaned as she ruffled her hair and looked around for her bag. Soul stirred in bed and his red eyes opened. He gave out a yawn and sat up, right in time to see Maka leaning over in front of him to get to her bag. He smirked and crawled across the bed, wrapping an arm around her waist. Maka let out a squeal as Soul sat down and brought her back into his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her midsection. "Good morning." he said with his lips pressed to her shoulder.

"Jesus Soul, you scared the living shit out of me." she grumbled, crossing her legs and arms, pouting. "Aw, come on now. Don't be like that." he poked her side and Maka twitched and looked over her shoulder, glaring at him. Soul smirked and planted a kiss on her nose. "You're cute when you get mad." he chuckled and let his girlfriend go. She stuck her tongue out at him as she leaned back down and picked up one of his shirt, throwing it on. The shirt ended right a the tops of her thighs and she reached down again into her bag and pulled out a pair of underwear and slipped them on before walking to the kitchen.

"What do you want for breakfast?" she called, already looking through the cabinets. "Whatever you want." Soul answered as he stood and stretched grabbing his boxers and throwing them on. Maka already had a pan on the stove heating up as she grabbed some eggs from the fridge. Soul leaned on the counter, watching her as she walked to and fro around the kitchen in his shirt. "You know, I think that looks really good." Soul said as he narrowed his eyes and brought is right fist to his chin, his other arm holding his elbow up. Maka rolled her eyes and Soul smiled, pointing to her with the hand that was under his chin. "Yeah, I like that on you."

"Oh shut up." Maka laughed, pushing the eggs around. Soul chuckled and walked to the fridge, pulling out a carton of milk and opened it, taking a deep swig of it. "Don't do that. You're getting your mouth all over it." Maka grumbled, grabbing the milk from him and putting the cap on. "Mh, that's not what you said last night." Soul said and Maka's face turned a bright red and she slapped his chest with her hand. "Idiot." she mumbled as she dished the eggs. Soul just let out a laugh and sat next to her at the table.

"So, show tonight, excited?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Maka shrugged. "We've done lots of shows, why is this one any different?" Soul shrugged and then a smirk appeared on his lips as he poked his eggs around. Maka put her fork down, narrowing her eyes at him. "What?" she asked. Soul pursed his lips and shook his head, looking to her and another smile appeared. "No reason, just, ya know, Wes's going to be there." Soul said it casually as he took a bite from the eggs. Maka dropped her fork, her eyes going large.

"Wes. As in _the _Wes?" she asked, her voice squeaking slightly. Soul's smirk grew and he laughed. "The one and only." Maka squealed and climbed onto the table and over to him, sitting in his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "Oh my God, thank you, thank you, thank you!" she laughed. Soul joined her, wrapping his own arms around her and planted a kiss on her neck. "You're welcome."

She leaned back, smiling wide. "When did you talk to him? I mean, isn't your brother in Europe?" Soul shook his head. "He came back a few nights ago to see mom and dad. I asked him to come down to see the show. He said if it was any good, he might sign you up for a year, see where it goes." Maka's eye lit up and she kissed Soul fiercely. She jumped off his lap and Soul watched her as she reached into her suitcase and pulled out clothes for the day. "Soul, you have no idea how much this means to me." she said as she slipped her shirt of and clipped her bra on.

"I have to go tell the girls. They won't kno-" "Don't tell them." Soul said suddenly. Maka looked to him as she tugged her shirt on. "What, why?" she was confused, her brows bushed. "If they know, then something might happen. They might feel like they have so much pressure on them that they won't be able to concentrate on the music." Soul got up and walked over to Maka as she tugged on her pants. He reached down and buttoned them himself, making the blonde blush. "When Wes came to my concert once and I told the band, we did terrible." he kissed the tip of her nose, pressing his forehead to hers. "I just want what's best for you, okay?"

Maka nodded, understanding and gave him a soft peck. "But I do have to go see the girls. I want to try to get some ideas for a new song." Soul nodded to his girlfriend and gave her another kiss before she turned and walked out of the door of their hotel room.

* * *

Soul stood behind stage, a water bottle in hand. Maka stood next to him, dabbing herself with a towel. Her and the girls just finished their five songs and were going to go relax back stage. She gave him a smile. "I think we did good." she said. Soul smiled to her, as he gabbed a new water bottle. "I think you guys did great." Maka's face blushed lightly and she held up his mic and pushed it into his chest. "Shut up Shark Tooth and go sing." She turned on her hee; and walked away, leaving Soul laughing.

Soul walked out on stage as a roar echoed through the stadium. Black Star sat at his drum set, twirling his drum sticks in his hands. Kilik was playing with his D.J. equipment, last second check, and Kid and Ox were strumming their guitars gently. A chair sat off to the side, Soul's own guitar leaning onto it and he walked over, placing his bottle down. He brought the mic to his lips, chuckling deeply. "So, how's everyone doing in my home tome?"

A another wave of roars came and he smirked. "Death City. You know, this place inspired Maka Angel's and my band names. Had a lot of good memories here." Soul walked to the front of the stage and then looked over his shoulder to Kilik who gave him a thumbs up. "Well, whose ready to rock the fuck out?" Soul yelled and everyone joined him with whoops and hollers. Soul laughed and them smirked. "This one's called Dirt Room."

I'm like a ghost  
I'll be living in a dirt room  
Waiting for the day to be closer  
To the window when you're home  
I'll be standing by your back door  
Reaching for the knife in my coat  
I'm going to put it to your throat  
Sweaty piggy, you're a bad man  
What a fucking sad way to go  
Your mother raised you as a joke  
I should have wiped away a burden  
Use the curtain in the kitchen to choke  
You

You think you own me  
You should have known me  
You took the future and the food off my family's plate  
You think you'll use me  
I'm stronger than you  
You take my money, but it's useless  
When you see what I do to you  
Look what I do to you

Oh god then you awoke  
You started screaming through the duct tape  
Don't ever think I'm letting you go  
I'm busy digging you a hole  
Now you'll be living in a dirt room  
Breathing through the straw of your own  
Come on  
I really think that this is fun for the money  
I'll make it comfy for the time wasted making you rich  
I want to cover you in ants, bees and honey  
Then take a picture for the cover of our album!

You think you own me  
You should have known me  
You took the future and the food off my family's plate  
You think you'll use me  
I'm stronger than you  
You take my money, but it's useless  
When you see what I do to you

You think you own me  
You should have known me  
You took the future and the food off my family's plate  
You think you'll use me  
But I'm stronger than you  
You take my money, but it's useless  
When you see what I do to you

And now I see you, oh  
'Cause your back's against the wall  
And finally you're mine  
You're mine

You think you own me  
You should have known me  
You took the future and the food off my family's plate  
You think you'll use me  
I'm stronger than you  
You take my money, but it's useless  
When you see what I do to you

I really think that this is fun for the money  
We'll make you comfy for the time wasted making you rich  
I want to cover you in ants, bees and honey  
Then take a picture for the cover of our album! (1)

Soul ended with his fist in the air as the crowd went wild. He smirked out and waved a hand. "Thanks guys. Glad you liked it. Now, for the next one . . ."

* * *

(1) The song is called Dirt Room by Blue October.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:** The two hottest rock-alternative bands are neck and neck! The all boy band, Death Park, and the all girl band, Blue City, have been rivals since the day their lead singers and band members, Soul 'Eater' Evans and Maka 'Angel' Albarn, met each other and began their love-hate friendship. But what happens with the bands are both put on tour with the oldest of the old rock band, Undead Lord, as opening acts for their last tour? Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.

**Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.**

* * *

**Playing With My Soul-String  
****By: Stepping-In-Flames**

Chapter 9

* * *

Soul stood back stage, rubbing his sweet wet hair dry with a towel. People were lining up to talk to the bands and him and his band were first to go. Black Star, Ox, and Kilik were already over there, but Kid was off somewhere. Soul walked over to the line of people-mostly girls-and tucked his towel in his back pocket. Everyone squealed as he walked over. "Hey guys, what'd I miss." he asked, giving Back Star a fist pump.

"Nothin', we've been waiting for you."Star answered and nodded to the line. "Well, _they_ are waiting for you, but whateves." Soul turned to them and smiled to the girl who was first. "Hey, I'm Soul. What can I do for you?" he smiled. The girls eyes went wide and she held ot a CD. Soul took it and looked up at her from under his brows. "Got a Sharpie?" the girl nodded and took one from her pocket, giving it to Soul. Soul bit down on the cap and pulled the Sharpie out, scribbling on the CD case. He gave it all back to the girl who looked at the Sharpie with amazement. "Hope you likes the show."

"Soul!" a voice yelled behind him and he turned his head over his shoulder to see Maka standing there, phone in hand. "You've got a call." she said and Soul excused himself and took the phone from Maka as they walked out of sight of the fans and then gave her ass a slap. Maka squealed and then glared at him before walking back to the fans, taking his spot. "This is Soul."

"Hey brother." a deep voice answered and Soul smirked lightly. "Wes. What's up?" he head his brother clear his throat. "Well the boys and I talked and we want to sign you and your band for five years." If Soul had something to drink, he would have spat it out. "Wait, what? When did you think of this? You told me my band sucked last time you saw us." Soul heard his brother laugh. "Yeah, three years ago. So, are you going to sign, or not?" Soul looked to the fans and Maka, the girl laughing as she signed a CD. She looked over to him and gave him a soft smile. "What about Maka and her band."

Silence laced on the other side of the phone call for a minute before Wes answered. "We think they need a little more practice. We're not ready to sign them." Soul blinked. "I-I don't know Wes . . ."

"Oh come on brother! Just because your best friend isn't getting signed doesn't mean you can't! She'll understand man." Soul pursed his lips and looked back to Maka, Black Star, Kilik, and Ox. They were laughing and Maka was talking to a guy with spiked blonde hair. Their waiter from the other night. What was his name . . . Jason . . . Julian . . . something like that. Soul sighed and bit the inside of his cheek. "Soul, this is a once in a life-time situation. If you turn it down, it's more than likely never coming back."

"I'll do it."

* * *

Maka stood next to Black Star and Kilik, talking to them as Ox signed a CD. "So, how are you?" Black Star smirked, knowing Maka would know what he meant Maka rolled her eyes. "You can just shut the fuck up Star." she growled. "Maka Angel? Can I have your signature?" a rough voice came from next to her and she turned to see her waiter from the other night. "Oh, hi . . . I'm sorry, what was it again?" she asked, putting her hand out. "Justin. Justin Law." he smirked to her and put his hand out, giving her hand a shake. "So, what to you want me to sign?" Maka rubbed her hands on the front of her jeans, smiling. Justin raised the side of his shirt, showing off a build side, his hip bone sharp. "Here actually. I was going to get a tattoo of your band name."

Maka blushed and grabbed a Sharpie from a neighboring fan and wrote in her best handwriting he band name on it. She smiled and gave the Sharpie back. Justin smiled too. "Sweet. I'm in a band too with a few of my friends. We're called Black Blood." Maka nodded, playing along. There were a lot of other people who had told her those things. Before she knew what was happening, Justin thrust a CD in Maka's hand. "Here's one of our CD's. We did a cover of your songs on it. Stay Close(1)." Maka looekd down at the CD and nodded. "I'll take a look at it." Justin smiled. "Cool, my numbers in there too, so if you like it or just wanna hand, give me a call." he gave Maka a wink and her face flushed.

Maka suddenly felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and she looked up to see Soul. "Sup." he nodded to Justin. "Hey Eater." Justin smiled, nodding it him. "It's Soul." he grumbled lightly. "Soul . . . " Maka warned lightly. "It's cool man." Justin put his hand up in surrender. Soul nodded to him and Maka cleared her throat. "We should get going. Thanks for the CD." Maka held it up, waving it a little and Soul and her turned around, walking backstage again, letting Black Star, Ox, and Kilik take over.

"What was that all about?" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. "What, he was hitting on you." Soul shrugged and walked over to her, hooking his thumbs in her back pockets, pulling her closer to himself. "How can I watch my girlfriend talk to another guy who digs her? That's not cool." Maka smirked and gave his cheek a kiss before patting it and getting out of his grip. "Cute, now I'm going to get the girls and we're going to the hotel. It's been a long night."

"Maka . . . I need to talk to you about something." Soul said suddenly, making the girl turn. "What? I'm super tired." she groaned. "Nevermind, I'll just tell you tomorrow. Goodnight." he gave her a smile and she smiled back softly. "Night."

* * *

Maka woke up the next morning, alone in bed. She sat up, rubbing her head and looked around, but Soul was nowhere to be found. Maka shrugged and got out of bed and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts over her panties and grabbed a bra, slipping it on and walked into the kitchen. She opened all the cabinets looking for something to eat, but just ended up grabbing a granola bar and took a bite from it.

Suddenly there was rapid knocking at her door. "Coming." Maka said, walking to the door and opening it. The girls stood there with sad faces, Patti holding a laptop. "Don't get upset Maka . . . but there's something you have to see." Kim said, walking in with the girls. Maka was confused. "Oh, um, okay. What is it?" Maka took another bite of the granola bar as the girls sat on the bed and Patti put the laptop down on the bed and dragged her finger over the pad, lighting up the screen. "I-I think you need to have a look." Tsubaki said, looking down to her folded hands.

"What are you guys talking about?" Maka laughed, throwing her granola wrapper away and walked over, sitting next to the girls and looked at the laptop. She frown, and then bushed her brows together in confusion.

On the front page of a website was a picture of Soul kissing some busty dark haired girl. His arms were wrapped around her torso and he was leaning into her, the slightest smile on his lips. His eyes were closed along with the other girls. Black Star was in the background hooting and Kid, Kilik, and Ox were looking at him with wide eyes of surprise and fright. On the front above the picture in large, blue letters were _Soul Eater's Got A Girlfriend!_ "W-what's this?" Maka asked, her voice barely audible. "Maka, I'm so sorry." Liz said softly, reaching out and touching her friends arm. Maka stood up, pointing the the screen. "What the _fuck_ is this!"

"Maka, please calm down." Tsubaki said, putting her hands up. "I will not fucking calm down. This is Soul. SOUL! Speaking of, where are the guys?" Maka crossed her arms. The girls all looked to each other, telling each other things in their looks. "Just tell me." Maka growled. "New York." Kim said, looking to her friend. Maka's eyebrow twitched. "New York? Why are they in New York?" she asked. The girls looked at each other again. "For fuck sakes guys!"

"Wes called. He's letting them sign for a five year contract." Patti said, closing her eyes with a sigh. Maka grabbed a pair of jeans and threw them on. "I'm going up there."

"What! Maka, we have a show tonight!" Kim yelled, standing up. "Tell them I'm sick. Liz, you can fill for me. I have to go talk to Soul." Maka pulled her hair back into two ponytails as she grabbed a back pack, stuffing it with some clothes. "Maka, come on, you're over reacting a little." Kim said. "This is they guy I've been best friends with for seven years. I gave him my virginity, my heart, and also that contract was for us if you guys wanted to know. So I'd like some answers."

Maka left with a slamming door.

* * *

Maka road in the taxi in New York. It was later, the sky turning a dark blue and Maka hugged herself, looking outside the window. The cab pulled up slowly next to the hotel Soul and the other were in. Maka grabbed her bag, swinging it over her shoulder and pulled her coat closer to her body. "Here you go sir, thank you." she mumbled to the driver, giving him his money before jumping out of the cab and walking up the the entrance to the hotel, her head down as tear's stun her eyes from memories of the pictures.

No one noticed as she shoved her way through the crowd, photo's snapping at the hotel windows. Maka slipped into the hotel and looked up at the hotel. She walked over to the front desk and leaned over. "Excuse me, but could you please give me the number to Eater's room?" she asked. "I'm sorry miss bu-" the woman stopped as she looked up and her eyes went large for a moment. "Yes Miss. Albarn, right away." she said, grabbing a piece of paper and scrawling the number on a post-it. Maka handed the woman an a hundred dollar bill. "Thanks, and please don't tell anyone about this."

"Yes Miss. Albarn." the woman murmured, handing Maka the post-it. "It's Maka." the blonde turned on her heel, walking to the elevator. Maka entered it and looked at the note, reading the floor and pressed the eighth floor. Maka tapped her foot on the floor and the elevator, bitting at her lip. She held her tear back as the door opened and she remembered the photo. She walked out into the hallway and pulled her phone out, sliding her thumb over the screen, and then opened the picture. She let out a small hiccup as she looked at it and than closed her eyes tightly, holding in her sadness in.

Maka stood in front of Soul's door and let out a small breath, holding her knuckle up. "Come on, you can do this Maka." she mumbled and rapped her knuckle on the door. She heard mumbling from the other side and Soul opened the shirt, clad in stripped pajama pants that she had gotten him last Christmas. His white hair was slightly damp and when he saw her, his red eyes went wide. "Maka, what are you doing here? I was actually about to call you."

Maka closed her eyes as she swallowed hard and held her phone up. "What is this?" he voice was raw and silence filled the air. "Maka, I can explain." Soul said suddenly and Maka looked up to him, the tears now pooling her eyes. "I trusted you Soul. I trusted you as a friend for seven fucking years, and than I trusted you as a boyfriend for two fucking weeks. And this is what I get in repay?" she threw the phone at him, hitting him in the chest. "Maka, calm d-"

"I will _not_ calm down Soul. You were making out with someone else. Someone else that you obviously thought was better than me and you obviously thought you could keep it from me." Maka shook her head. "I'm _so_ naive." she narrowed her eyes to him, Soul's face willed with shock, pain, and worry. "I knew all you . . . you men were the same. You'll do whatever you can to fuck a girl, even if that means taking seven years to grow a pair and try something, but once you get what you want, you move on. You fucking _move on_."

Maka shook her head, taking a deep breath as a single tear fell. "I'm tired of being abused by you men. I'm tired of the lies, of the pain, or everything!" Soul reached out and gripped her shoulders, his own eyes tearing up. "Maka, you need to understand that she meant nothing. Nothing! Just a crazed fan girl who asked for a kiss and I gave her it. I gave her it because if I said no, they would have thought of something and you're the one who said that you didn't want them to think of anything!" a tear feel from Soul's read eyes and Maka let out a sob, slapping him across the face.

He held his reddening cheek, looking at her with pained eyes as she mirrored his look. "Fuck you Soul. Fuck you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:** The two hottest rock-alternative bands are neck and neck! The all boy band, Death Park, and the all girl band, Blue City, have been rivals since the day their lead singers and band members, Soul 'Eater' Evans and Maka 'Angel' Albarn, met each other and began their love-hate friendship. But what happens with the bands are both put on tour with the oldest of the old rock band, Undead Lord, as opening acts for their last tour? Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.

**Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.**

**A/N: **Sorry for the late updates. I've been really busy lately, but everything should be good now. All I have to worry about are exams, and they're not for another four weeks. I'm on a two week break also, so I'm hoping to update more chapters, but I have some requests on DeviantArt too that I have to take care of. (If you wanna see my dA, it's Hidding-In-Shadows) So yeah. Here's a new chapter. Oh, and the song in here is called _Missing by Evanescence_

* * *

**Playing With My Soul-String  
****By: Stepping-In-Flames**

Chapter 10

* * *

Soul watched Maka walk down the hall with her head held high. He held his reddening cheek with one hand, the other rubbing furiously at his tear drown eyes. "Maka wait! Please, come back and let me-" he stopped trying as the elevator doors closed around her. Soul watched the doors for a moment before yelling and turning, walking back into the room and slamming the door closed hard, the wall shaking. His friends looked up from the room, eyes wide.

"Wow, was Maka here?" Black Star asked, taking his miniature drum off of his belly as he sat up on the bed.

"No shit Star. Dammit, I screwed _up._" he turned and punched the wall, making and indent. "Shit!" he growled, shaking his blooded hand.

Kid got up and walked over to him, grabbing his arm as he was about to take another swing. "Soul man, stop. Just sit down and tell us what happened." he said sternly, narrowing his eyes to the white haired boy. Soul glared at him and shook him off.

"I'm going to bed."

* * *

Maka made is back in time for the last song. She ran out on stage and shook her hand to the crowd, waving. The roared in demand of where she was. Maka brought the mic to her lips.

"Sorry I was out guys, hoped you enjoys Liz though!" she put her hand out, sweeping it to Liz who smiled weakly. "Glad you're taking over though Maka." the blonde, older girl laughed, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. Maka laughed and turned to the crowd. "Well we're going to play one of our older songs, if that's okay with you." the crowd roared as a yes and she chuckled.

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_Maybe someday you'll look up,_  
_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_  
_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_  
_You forgot me long ago._  
_Am I that unimportant...?_  
_Am I so insignificant...?_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,_  
_But I won't be home again._  
_I know what you do to yourself,_  
_I breathe deep and cry out,_  
_"Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
_Isn't someone missing me?_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_  
_Knowing you don't care._  
_And if I sleep just to dream of you_  
_I'll wake without you there,_  
_Isn't something missing?_  
_Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_  
_You won't try for me, not now._  
_Though I'd die to know you love me,_  
_I'm all alone._  
___Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

Maka laid in the bed in her hotel room, tears staining her face. Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, and Kim went out that night to an after party after Maka told them she needed time alone. Maka turned to her stomach, wrapping her arms around the pillow at the head of the bed. She stuffed her head into it.

Damn, she needed some ice cream right now.

Maka got up and walked to the freezer, opening it and grumbled with disappointment. No ice cream. Maka turned and walked over to the desk in the room to grab the phone and call for room service. As she reached down, she saw a CD case next to the phone. The one Justin gave her a few nights ago. Maka grabbed it and opened the case, seeing a white slip of paper in it. She took it out and flipped it open, reading his number. SHe put the slip down and took the CD out of it's case and walked to the TV. She opened the DVD player and placed the CD inside of it.

"Doesn't hurt to try." she grumbled, playing the CD.

She turned the volume down as the music started and walked back to the phone. As she was about to dial, the first lyrics of the song leaked out into the room.

_It would simply say everything if you would_  
_take a pen and write my name on a friend_  
_who never cared to let me in._

Maka stopped what she was doing and listened. Her eyes widened. She could tell it was Justin singing, but _damn_ it sounded good. Maka turned to the DVD player, listening to it as more lyrics came out.

_Then take a fast ravine that for_  
_three years swimming straight upstream and the wind,_  
_the wind will drag me down in the end._

_You live inside my wall and I,_  
_I reach back, hit your harder than God falls_  
_Christ, Amen, Amen, Amen._  
_You're such a line to break and I'm,_  
_I'm so scared to make another mistake in the end_  
_But I just want to be happy again. _

Maka rushed to the DVD player and turned to music off. She turned back around and grabbed the phone, fumbling with the slip of paper with his number on it and dialed his number. The phone rang twice before someone answered with a groggy voice. "Hello?"

"Hey Justin, it's Maka." Maka said, sitting on her bed.

"Maka! Hey how-ow." he said, cursing under his breath.

"What's wrong?" she asked, knitting her brows.

"Nothing, I just fell off my bed. Anyways, what's up?"

Maka laughed and grabbed the CD case, twisting it in her hand. "I listened to your CD."

"And?"

Maka laughed again, putting the case back down. "And I think I'm going to call my producers and see how they like you."

"Really. Wow, that's-I mean-really?"

Maka nodded and sighed. "Yep. Are you still in town? We can met up tomorrow, talk about the details over lunch. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great. Where do you wanna met up?"

Maka hummed for a moment, thinking. "How about the Starbucks on 8th? Sound good?" she said after looking over a quick map.

"Sounds great. Okay, see you at one. Bye."

Maka hung the phone up and felt a small smile creep onto her lips as she looked to the CD. She was going to help this band out, they had what all bands needed. A good name, a good thyme, and a good singer. Maka placed the CD back down and closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she didn't feel so sad anymore.

* * *

Maka sat in the Starbucks, her black jean covered legs crossed. A warm coffee sat in front of her along with a muffin. She had Justin's case in front of her along with a few sheets of paper. She grabbed the coffee, taking a sip and tucked a piece of hair that had fallen from her pigtails back behind her ear. The small bell over the entrance of the building jingled as she turned. Someone was standing in front of the door, a worker, and was stopping Justin from coming in. There was paparazzi all around the building and no one was allowed in now. Maka got up and walked over. Justin smiled to her with relief flooding his features. Maka placed her hand on the worker's shoulder.

"It's okay, he's here with me." she said. The worker nodded and let Justin in before closing the doors again.

"Thanks. Sorry I'm late." he said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. Maka waved him off. "It's fine, five minutes is nothing to be sorry about. Do you want to order something?" she asked as they walked to her table. Justin nodded and walked off for a moment and ordered a coffee and muffin also as Maka sat down and straightened the papers on the table.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Justin asked, sitting across from her.

"Well, I downloaded the CD this morning and sent it to my producer, Stein. He emailed me this," Maka slid the papers over to Justin and he took them, "to give to you. He wants to sign you guys for a year, see how it goes. That's the contract. You and your band members are to sign that. Email it to me or Stein." maka scribbled her email and Stein's email on a napkin. She handed it to Justin who put in his pocket.

"Wow, they're going to be so excited. Can't wait to tell the band." Justin laughed.

Maka grabbed her coffee taking a sip. "The music industry is hard though, I've got to tell you. It's not easy to make it, especially a new name going on right now with Undead Lord retiring and Death Park and my band being high. The guys and my band have been competing a lot, even if we are friends, so you can't be afraid to take what you want."

Justin smirked and looked to me. "But what if the thing I want is something I know I can't have?"

Suddenly Maka felt like they weren't talking about the music industry anymore. Her face pinkened as she grabbed her muffing, peeling off the wrapped and taking a bit of it. "I-It depends on what you want." she mumbled, eating the muffin.

Justin leaned across the table, his smirk wider. "What if that thing I wanted was a date with you?"

Maka's face turned pink. Justin leaned back in his chair, taking a sip of his own coffee. Maka didn't know what to say, her and Soul had just broken up the night before. Well Justin didn't know that. But this could be a new start for Maka, and also this is something she could rub into Soul's face, show him that she was over him-even if that wasn't true- and show him that she was able to move on-even thought she knew she couldn't fully- and show him that he was like all the others.

Maka smiled lightly.

"I'd love to."


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:** The two hottest rock-alternative bands are neck and neck! The all boy band, Death Park, and the all girl band, Blue City, have been rivals since the day their lead singers and band members, Soul 'Eater' Evans and Maka 'Angel' Albarn, met each other and began their love-hate friendship. But what happens with the bands are both put on tour with the oldest of the old rock band, Undead Lord, as opening acts for their last tour? Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.

**Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.**

**!Sexual Content!**

* * *

**Playing With My Soul-String  
****By: Stepping-In-Flames**

Chapter 11

* * *

Soul sat in the recording studio, listening to the songs they recorded today with Wes. His brother smiled at the song, his dark blue eyes shinning with happiness for his little brother. Soul nodded along with the bass of the song. It was one he's just written. One of the ones he wrote. He started writing a lot after him and Maka had that fight a few weeks ago and broke up. But he felt even worse once he called that Blair girl and hooked up with her out of his emotions. And now the two were dating.

But not only that, Maka had moved on too. She moved on to that weird little waiter from that restaurant. And not only _that_, but she sold Justin and his band to Stein, and now one of their songs was on top with Soul and Maka's songs. Soul stood up from his chair, excusing himself as he felt some tears prick his eyes. He walked out of the room and down the hall of the building to the elevator and went down to the parking lot. There, he grabbed a cigarette from his pocket and lit it up. He stopped smoking when he turned eighteen, but now, at the age of twenty-two and everything that was going on, he needed a smoke every once and a while.

Soul felt his pocket vibrate and he grabbed his phone, answering the call with a puff of smoke coming from his lips. "Hello?" he asked gruffly.

"Souly! I was hoping we could go out for some dinner and then have a little . . . _fun_ at your room." a voice purred from the other end. Soul smirked, rolling his eyes at what Blair said.

"Sure baby, we'll go out. But I might have to come back to the studios and work on some more songs."

"That's fine, I'm into quickies."

Soul let out a chuckle, shaking his head and flicked his cigarette, letting pieces of ash fall on the ground. "We'll see Blair. I'll call you later baby." Soul closed his phone and put it back in his pocket, taking another puff of the cigarette.

"I thought you stopped that nasty habit." a voice laughed from the shadows. Soul turned sharply around and saw Maka leaning on the wall of the parking garage, black skinny jeans on and a gray hoodie thrown over her head. Soul dropped the cigarette and stomped it out. He looked up to her, his red eyes dangerous. "And I thought you stopped creeping up on people."

Maka rolled her eyes, getting off the wall and walked over to him. "As if. Look, remembered when we told my dad we were going to make a song?"

Soul set his jaw, that was the night that Justin met her. He nodded swiftly though and Maka pursed her lips, looking to the side. A small piece of her blonde hair flew in the wind. "Well, he want's to hear it. So that means we need to make one."

"Can't you tell him that we're not making it anymore?" Soul shrugged. Maka looked to him sharply.

"Like I haven't. He insists on hearing it. He's begging his _little angle to sing with her angel voice_. " Maka rolled her eyes and Soul let out a laugh. "So, can you come over to this hotel tonight so we can write it real quick? Just a quicky." Maka flipped out a slip of paper with an address and room number scribbled onto it. Soul took it and read it over. His hotel in fact, but two floors higher. He looked up to her and bit his lip, debating.

"Yeah, sure, see you then."

* * *

Maka sat in her room, a pen in hand and a blank notebook in front of her. She changed out of her previous outfit and into sweatpants and a giant sweater. Justin was out with his band for the whole night, recording and then hitting a bar to celebrate, so she told Justin that Soul would stop by for them to create a song. She was tapping her pen on the notebook, trying to think. She wrote a song earlier one that released all her emotions about what happened between her and Soul, but now she felt nothing for him.

Or that's what she thought before he knocked on her door and stepped in a minute later. He was in his suit. His fucking suit, the one that got her all hot and bothered like the one he wore on their first date. Maka blinked at him, her chin in her hand and scanned him with her eyes as he closed her door. She looked to him in the eyes. "What's the special occasion?" she asked through her hand. Soul raised a brow to her and grabbed a chair, bringing it to her-a little close-and sat down.

"I went out to dinner with Blair." he grumbled, tussling his hair and grabbed a pen from the cup on the desk and looked to the notebook. "Ah, _Blair._ How's the slutty cat?" she grumbled, leaning back in her seat. Soul rolled his eyes. "She's fine. Anyways, what are we going to write now."

Maka shrugged. "I dunno. I can't think of anything. Last one we did was Gangsta Sexy, and so we need something opposite of that, something that's more . . . more . . ." "More deep and not slutty?" Soul smirked, scribbling a title down on the paper. Maka nodded and leaned over, reading the title. It read _Broken_.

"Broken, hum? Better then Gangsta Sexy. I mean really, what made you think of that?" Maka snorted. Soul smirked. "Senior Holloween party, you." he said flatly, making Maka's face flush as she remembered what Liz and Patti had dressed her up as, a 'gangster' who wore _very_ short shorts and a cut top, gold chains around her neck. Maka groaned, cradling her head in her hands. "Ugh, don't remind me."

Soul laughed and leaned back, handing her the notebook. "Here, I actually wrote this song a little while ago. I was going to call you up sometime and ask if you wanted to record it." Maka grabbed the notebook and read over the lyrics quickly.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away_  
_I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away, you don't feel me, here anymore_

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again_  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away_  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight_  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

_[x2]_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away_  
_You don't feel me here anymore_

She looked up to him with wide eyes and a flushed face. "Yeah, this is good. Who's it about?" Maka put the notebook down on the desk and suddenly felt a warm breath on her ear. "You." Soul whispered into her ear before nibbling on it lightly.

Before she knew it, Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap, his lips latched onto her neck. Maka craned her neck as his tongue came out, licking her neck and up to her ear before breathing warmly onto it. He trailed kisses to her lips and then bit on her bottom lip, making her gasp out and he devoured her mouth with his tongue. Maka wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body and fumbled with his collar, flipping it up. Soul's hands trailed down her waist and to her hips, jerking her to his growing erection.

Maka let out a groan and let his neck got, fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. Soul's lips attached themselves to Maka's throat, biting and sucking. "Soul . . . you'll leave a-a mark." she mumbled, finally unbuttoning his shirt. Soul let go of her and took of his blazer and shirt, letting Maka's hands explore his chest and stomach. Soul returned to her lips and the two took part in a heated make-out session before Soul got up, picking her up by her ass in the process, and walked over to the bed, dropping her and climbing over.

Maka tugged on the bottom over her sweater, taking it out of the hem of her sweatpants. She pulled it over her head, showing off her perky breasts. As she flung the shirt to the side, Soul leaned down and kissed each breast, making her shudder below him. She looped her fingers in his belt loops and tugged on them lightly. Soul looked up to her, his red eyes hooded and she looked down to him, her lips parted in a slight pant.

"Off. Now." she panted. Soul smirked. "Yes ma'am." he grumbled with his lips sucking in her neck as he undid his pants and slipped them off. Maka pulled her own pants down and Soul grabbed them from her and threw them to the ground before, grabbing the back of her knee and bring it to his shoulder, kissing the inside of her thigh. He trailed his kisses up until he kissed her covered core, making her groan out, fisting the sheets below her. Soul reached out and places his finger inside of the hem of her panties and pulled them down. Maka shifted her legs to help him pull them off and he threw them to the side also. Soul looked back to her, licking his lips and kissed her core, making her groan.

"Soul . . . stop teasing." she grumbled as he chuckled and returned to her lips, attacking her mouth with his own. Maka reached down and tugged his boxers down to show is full grown erection and then grasped it, making him growl. She pulled him forward and rubbed him against herself, making both of them moan in pleasure. Soul took her hand away and laced his fingers with hers as he thrust into her sharply, making her throw her head back with a gasp of pleasure. Soul growled as he thrust again and he bit down on her shoulder, drawing a small fleck of blood which he licked off.

Maka moaned with each thrust he did and wrapped one leg around his waist, the other still propped up on his shoulder. Soul's arms wrapped around her as he pulled her up, her chest pressed tightly to his with her head back limply, mouth open in pure pleasure. Soul pressed his lips to her neck as she let out a final gasp, her walls clenching around him as her orgasm struck her hard. Soul pulled out of her before he finish and let Maka got, her naked-and slightly sweat drenched body falling to the bed limply. She panted and looked up to him with lazy green eyes.

"Y-you should go now." she panted, propping herself up on her elbows. Soul smirked and rolled off of her, grabbing his clothes and pulling them on. He turned to her as he buttoned his shirt up to see her pulling her shirt over her head. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, giving her neck a final kiss. "Call me when you want to record." he murmured to her. Maka nodded, looking down to the ground as Soul grabbed his blazer, flinging it over her shoulder and gave her a soft kiss on the lips before walking out of the room. As he walked to the elevator, it opened and he saw Justin standing there.

"Hey man, what's up?" Justin said, nodding. "Did you and my girl do good?" Justin reached out and Soul gave his knuckle a tap. Soul smirked, knowing the man was talking about the song, but his mind went to what just happened.

"Yeah, it was great."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:** The two hottest rock-alternative bands are neck and neck! The all boy band, Death Park, and the all girl band, Blue City, have been rivals since the day their lead singers and band members, Soul 'Eater' Evans and Maka 'Angel' Albarn, met each other and began their love-hate friendship. But what happens with the bands are both put on tour with the oldest of the old rock band, Undead Lord, as opening acts for their last tour? Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.

**Rated M for language, sexual content, and possible violence.**

**A/N: **To _**aj kuroshitsuji**_I am not able to read your stories if you do not answer when logged in. Sorry bro. Also, the song in here is called The Art Of Forgiveness by Maria Mena. I LOVE her songs fyi.

The song in here is The Art Of Forgiveness by Maria Mena

* * *

**Playing With My Soul-String  
****By: Stepping-In-Flames**

Chapter 12

* * *

Maka sat in the bed her and Soul just destroyed, tears staining her face, which was in her hands. She was disgusting. She had become her father, cheating like a fucking pig. She heard the door to the room open and looked up to see Justin there. He looked to the bed and then to her.

"What's wrong? Did you have a nightmare?" he asked, walking over and sitting next to her.

Maka turned to him. She wasn't going to lie, she wasn't going to let what happened between her and Soul happen anymore. She took a deep breath and looked to Justin who was confused. "Soul and I . . . hooked up."

Justin blinked and Maka looked down, more tears springing to her eyes. He didn't move, didn't say anything. He sat there, looking at her with a blank stare. She wanted him to yell, to get up and pace, to throw something, to do _something_.

"It was this once?" he asked.

Maka looked up. Justin blinked at her. "I mean, this is the only time you've hooked-up while you were in a relationship with me, right?"

Maka nodded and Justin reached out, grabbing her and gave her a hug. "Then it's alright. I forgive you. You guys have been friends for so long, I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." he mumbled into her. Maka wrapped her arms around him, pushing her face into his shoulder.

"I swear, it won't happen again. Never, never, never." she said against him. Justin cupped the back of her head and pulled her closer.

"It's fine Maka."

"But it's not! I've turned into my father!" Maka pushed away from him and stood up, walking to the window of the room. "I've turned into my father, and now . . . now everything's . . . confusing."

Justin looked at her. "Do you need sometime alone?" he asked, standing.

"Please."

* * *

Maka and Justin checked out of the hotel the next morning and flew to Florida to met up with his band and her band. Right now, Stein was in Florida and that's where Justin and his band would record their songs, and Maka and her band were just going to relax. But not only that, Maka was going to record a song with Stein for a moment, something she just wrote up.

Her, Justin, and the two bands walked into the building at two o'clock to see Stein sitting in his rolling chair, a cigarette hanging from his mouth, and a smile on his face. "Just in time." he said, letting out a puff of smoke. "Whose going first?"

"We will since it's one song. Nothing too big either." Maka said, pulling her jacket off.

"Okay. You all stay out her for a moment. We won't be long." Stein took his cigarette out and motion to the leather couches in the lobby. They sat down as the girls walked into the recording room. Maka went to the mic and wrapped her hand around is as Stein in the other room put headphones on and adjusted somethings. Patti sat behind the drums and Tsubaki picked up a violin, holding it to her neck as Kim picked up her guitar, a mic in front of her also and Liz sat behind the keyboard, turning it on and finding the right setting.

"We ready?" Maka asked, looking to them. They nodded and she looked back to the room Stein was in. The man gave her a thumbs up and they began.

Liz pressed a key on the board and a dull note came out. Maka took a breath and started to sing.

_I would build walls for miles around me  
Around anything that would hurt  
Any sensitive __category_

_Kept love at an arms length  
It was natural to me  
You did not agree_

_You said things like unhealthy and I took on the task  
Of changing my pattern, all you did was ask  
And all the walls all came crashing at a welcoming speed  
I was convinced you'd never hurt me_

Tsubaki joined in, starting to play the violin slowly._  
_

_And I use to cling to the back of your mind  
__But I must have let go in that moment of time  
__That she offered you careless, physical joy  
__Both bouncing my heart around like a cheep rubber toy_

Patti joined in with Kim as Maka belted out the next lyrics, Kim backing her up._  
_

_And after countless_ **(Ahhh)  
**_Hours _**(Ahh)  
**_Of crying  
Trying to forgive you _**(Ahhh)**  
_Believe you_ **(Ahh)**  
_Grow a spin and leave you_ **(Ahhh)  
**_Grieve you _**(Ahh)**

Everyone stopped playing but Liz on the piano.

_I've come to this conclusion  
__No one prepares you when choosing to stay  
__How to dare share a bed again  
__Keep demons at bay_

_She took something precious  
That was just meant for me  
Not for her eyes to see_

___And I use to cling to the back of your mind  
__But you must have let go in that moment of time  
__That she offered careless, physical joy  
__Both bouncing my heart around like a cheep rubber toy_

Everyone joined in again.

_____And after countless_ **(Ahhh)  
**_Hours _**(Ahh)  
**_Of crying  
Trying to forgive you _**(Ahhh)**  
_Believe you_ **(Ahh)**  
_Grow a spin and leave you_ **(Ahhh)  
**_Grieve you _**(Ahh)**

_____And after countless_**(Ahhh)  
**_Hours _******(Ahh)  
**_Of crying  
Trying to forgive you _******(Ahhh)**  
_Believe you_**(Ahh)**  
_Grow a spin and leave you_**(Ahhh)  
**_Grieve you _******(Ahh)**

Everyone stopped playing again as Liz began to play with only Maka singing.

_I've come to this conclusion  
__After all the years you invested in me  
All the love, tears, and possibilities_

_I realized if the tables were turned around  
You wouldn't leave me now  
_

* * *

Soul sat in his own home. He was finally home after recording a new album with Wes. He was sitting on his couch, the T.V. on some random channel, and his guitar on his lap. He strummed at a few cords of one of the new songs they record, humming along when a suddenly sounded at the door. Soul grumbled and got up, walking over at they banged again.

"Coming, coming." he said, opening the door. Black Star plowed into his house, looking around and then went into the livingroom, turning his T.V. off and turning the radio on.

"Dude, what the fuck." Soul said, slamming his door closed.

"Shut up man, I'm trying to . . . here, listen!" Black Star turned the radio up and Soul listened into the song.

_I would build walls for miles around me  
Around anything that would hurt_  
_Any sensitive __category_

"Is that Maka?" Soul asked, confused.

"Shhhh!" Black Star waved his hand into Soul's face, making him shut up.

_Kept love at an arms length  
It was natural to me  
You did not agree_

_You said things like unhealthy and I took on the task  
Of changing my pattern, all you did was ask  
And all the walls all came crashing at a welcoming speed  
I was convinced you'd never hurt me_

___And I use to cling to the back of your mind  
__But I must have let go in that moment of time  
__That she offered you careless, physical joy  
__Both bouncing my heart around like a cheep rubber toy_

_____And after countless_ **(Ahhh)  
**_Hours _**(Ahh)  
**_Of crying  
Trying to forgive you _**(Ahhh)**  
_Believe you_ **(Ahh)**  
_Grow a spin and leave you_ **(Ahhh)  
**_Grieve you _**(Ahh)**

Soul's eyes widened and Black Star turned to him, arms crossed over his chest. Soul's mouth fell open as he listened to the rest of the song and pointed to the radio in disbelief.

"Maka wrote that . . . about _me_." He said roughly, his throat dry. Black Star nodded as he turned the radio off. Soul blinked and shook his head. "Okay, so I kissed Blair that one time, but . . . damn." Soul shook his head and sat on the couch, holding his locks in his hands.

"Fuck man, I really fucked up didn't I." he growled

"Dude, you need to get her back. You're crazy about her man, I can see it." Black Star said to his friend. Soul looked up.

"She's not going to take me back Star. Not that easily. Plus, Blair and I are going out. And she has that Justin guy."

Black Star smirked. "Remember what we did when we all first got on the radio? We did that song-off. Man, this is what you've got to do! We're got to write a song to show her how you feel man."

Soul sighed and shook his head. "I don't know man . . . she might just get more pissed at me . . . "

Black Star shrugged. "And then we let her cool down, or she'll write another song too. I mean, come on dude. You guy's always get over these things. Trust me man, everything's going to turn out just fine."


End file.
